Broken
by neilsnotes
Summary: Bella is counting down the days till she leaves for university so she can get out of the hell hole she calls home. She's empty after having to learn to live an emotionless life. That is until she meets Edward. He makes her question everything, he's passionate, dangerous, sexy and he just so happens to be a celebrity worth billions, so what does he want with her?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys, I know I've been a little off the grid lately but that's because I've been so into this new story I've come up with. **

**I wanted to focus all my attention on this because honestly it's my favourite that I've written yet, there's something about it that's made me really excited to share it with all of you. **

**I did actually want to finish it before sharing, because then I could make sure to keep updating regularly, but I'm just so eager to let you all read it that I decided to upload the prologue.**

**A few little tidbits of information before we begin, I don't know if I'll be having all of the Twilight characters featured in this, at the moment it's just Edward, Bella and Jacob. Also this story is set in England because that's where I'm from so I found it easier to just have England as the backdrop. **

**Please let me know what you think.**

**Thanks, and enjoy. **

**:)** **Broken - **

Adjective:

1. Having been fractured or damaged and no longer in one piece or in working order.

2. Rejected, defeated, or despairing.

_I am broken._

**Chapter One**

_Seventy-four days._

I sit down in my usual spot on the stairs and listen as the raised voices continue, each shout louder than the one before. Everyone wants to have the last word so it carries on for what seems like hours, but I know it's only been minutes.

_"Seventy-four days. Seventy-four days."_

I repeat my mantra out loud but I'm quiet, I don't know why, it's not like anyone would be able to hear me over the shouts.

I listen to insults being thrown around and flinch at the fact that normal families should not be speaking like this to one another. I think about my friends families and the stories they tell me.

They don't know how lucky they are and I think that's what hurts me the most. The fact that there's kids out there who have a close to perfect life, and they don't even realise it. They don't even appreciate what they have. What I would do to trade places with them for even a _second_.

I stretch up towards the windowsill when I hear laughter outside and watch as kids run around chasing eachother, so full of life without a care in the world. I'm sure I was like that once upon a time but I don't remember any of it, that life seems too far away, almost like it didn't even happen.

My scarred teenage years have erased any moment of happiness I had as a child.

I'm seventeen which means I'm still very much young but I feel older. I feel aged beyond my years and not in a good way.

My own laughter echoes through the house. Look at me feeling sorry for myself, it's not even as if I've personally had anything bad happen to me.

If anything, out of everyone in my family I seem like the one who's had it easy. I'm never the one on the opposite end of an argument, I'm never the one being shouted at. I'm just the one who witnesses it all.

I'm the quiet, boring one. I play it safe because there's no other way to be.

The voices are louder now, one of my older sisters, Anne, has walked out the house, I hear something about her not being able to take this anymore.

Funny that, I don't think anyone can take this anymore.

I put my headphones in and try to drown out the shouts but it's hard to focus on music when you're worried that today will be the day someone gets seriously hurt. The worst thing is the arguments are so fucking repetitive.

Every single day I hear my family arguing about the same things over and over again, I don't know when they'll realise they're fighting a lost cause.

My mum promises that this is the last time, that things are going to be different, that she's done with all of us. I think I've probably heard those words a hundred times now, so they don't mean much to me anymore.

They're empty promises.

My eyes water but no tears fall. I can't remember the last time I cried, maybe it was one of the many times things fucked up here.

I refuse to let any tears fall in situations like this. I've cried too many times to realise that tears don't solve anything. I didn't even cry when I found out my family friend had died, or when the man next door who used to give me sweets died, or even when my uncle died.

Does that make me a cold hearted bitch? Maybe.

But it's how I see things now.

In the words of Tate Langdon:

_'The world is a filthy place. It's a god damn horror show.'_

Well Tate, you're fucking right. The world is a filthy place and so are the people in it.

I get up off the stairs and head to my room to get into my bed. Me and Anne normally share a room, but for tonight I'm alone and I'm thankful for it. I stare out into the darkness and wish it would just swallow me up, maybe then I'd be at peace.

There's only so many times a person can listen to siblings threaten eachother like they're enemies. Only enemies wish death upon eachother, only enemies say things like 'I wish you choke on your own breath.' 'You're a fucking joke, you don't even deserve to be breathing.'

Or maybe even enemies wouldn't be so cruel as to say things like that to one another? Maybe even enemies have respect for eachother.

_Sticks and stones may break my bones but words can never hurt me._

I don't know who came up with that quote but whoever did was fucking stupid. Physical pain fades, words do not. Words are seared into your brain, replayed over and over until you feel as if you are losing your mind.

A few words can change your mood completely. Words are a lot more fucking important than people say they are.

I ignore the continued shouts, it's a skill I've mastered over the years now. My other sister Amelia always asks me how I do it. How I manage to block it all out, how I manage to stay quiet in a house full of loud people.

The truth is I feel empty. I feel like there's nothing left inside of me. Like I'm a vessel with a mind that's gone past the line of saving.

I don't tell her that though, I'd rather not share my feelings with her. She wouldn't understand, no-one does, which is why I prefer to keep it to myself. It's better this way.

It's not like I don't have best friends who care for me, I do. I have a few but I'm ashamed to tell them anything, I don't feel as if my problems are capable of being solved, so what's the point of burdening my friends with them?

I prefer to stay quiet and keep everything seperate, at least that way when I'm with them I can pretend my life is perfect. I can pretend that I'm happy and laugh at their jokes even though inside I'm broken.

**Authors Note:**

**Did you like it? Please let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Seventy-three days._

I wake up to find text messages from Jacob on my phone, they're nothing special, infact they're pretty minimal.

Jake was my bestfriend once, but things change, people change and you find yourself seeing your closest friend become your most distant one.

We don't know when it happened, maybe it was when he got a girlfriend? Or maybe when he left for university? Nobody talks about it though, some things are just better left unsaid.

He knows about some of the shit that goes on, he knows about my little sister and maybe a few other things. It had come to a point where he could see it all written across my face and had cornered me into revealing things.

Now that I think about it, he had a way in which he could almost manipulate people into thinking or saying certain things, but I was oblivious to it. I was under the facade of what everyone called 'Jakes charisma'.

He wasn't the best looking guy, but he was funny and everyone knows a girl will take a funny guy over a good looking one any day, and that's why everyone was after him.

But it wasn't like that between us, I never liked him as more than a friend. Sure, sometimes I would picture us maybe taking the next step and seeing if we would work in a relationship but that was only because of so many of our friends saying we'd be great together.

That didn't mean I liked him, it was more of a 'Hey, if we don't find anyone in the next twenty years, we marry eachother.'

It would never have happened though, Jacob would definitely find someone within the upcoming years. Me? Maybe not. But that was ok because I preferred my own company anyway.

I reply to his text about him being upset that some of his friends are transferring next year, I don't know if he wants to be comforted or if he's just telling me but it doesn't bother me. I almost don't even want to text back which is weird because a year ago we would've texted paragraphs and paragraphs to eachother, and now it's become just a few words.

_J: its weird that they're not gonna b there w/me._

_Me: u have other friends, dw_

_J: ur right, ur always right, bio is killin me_

_Me: revise or ur gonna fail ur 1st yr_

_J: fk it, Janice is doin my head in_

_Me: everythin ok w/ u+her? _

_J: sme old shit_

_Me: here if u need me_

I don't know why I say it, I don't know why I busy myself with other peoples problems when I have plenty of my own to deal with.

I cross off another day on my calendar and head into the bathroom. Seventy-three days until I leave this place and head off to university.

Seventy-three days till I can leave all of this shit behind me and start my life.

I dress quickly in my usual get up; skinny jeans, converse and a hoodie and head out of my eerily quiet house to meet Alice.

This is normally what happens after everything erupts at home, I always end up texting Alice to meet for breakfast the next day and she says yes, always. She doesn't ask questions, none of the 'what happened?' 'are you ok?' She knows somethings off, but she values the fact that I'm not comfortable with emotions and so she does what every bestfriend should do, _distract._

It takes me a while to find a parking spot, for some odd reason the car parks pretty packed today, way too packed for a 10am on a Monday morning, regardless of it being the holidays.

I finally find parking on the sixth floor and head out to a diner we both discovered over two years ago, it does everything from the full english breakfast to french toast to banana waffles.

"Well _hello _there hotstuff, I'm starving so I ordered for us about ten minutes ago. Blueberry pancakes with a side of bacon?"

"Sounds perfect, thanks."

I slide into the booth across Alice and take in all of her. Its morning but she still looks impeccable, she has this model look about her. Her blazer is fitted with a band-tee underneath, her hair is out like mine but I know that's where the similarities end, she's blonde, I'm a brunette, she's got blue eyes, I've got hazel eyes.

"How is it you can look like that on a Monday morning? Life is so unfair."

"Are you fucking kidding me? You have on a hoodie, absolutely zero makeup and you look like _that!_ I'd switch places with you anyday, do you know how long it takes me to get this effortless natural look? Forget it, you do _not _wanna know."

I laugh at her because first of all I know it probably takes her all of rolling out of bed and washing her face and secondly because she knows just what to say to cheer me up.

"Why did it take you so long getting here?"

"Parking was torture, I don't get why there were so many places taken up at 10am on a Monday morning. Shouldn't everyone be working?"

"Oh there's some sort of event today in the city centre, football players are in town and they're opening up something. God knows what, Dad was talking about it."

She looks behind me and her face breaks out into a smile, I turn to see what she's so happy about and see a waitress walking out with my stack of pancakes but they have candles in them. Eighteen candles by the looks of it.

I blush bright red as Alice sings her own rendition of happy birthday at the top of her lungs.

"You didn't think I'd forget my own bestfriends birthday did you? Make a wish!"

I blow out my candles and sub-consciously wish for an easy life.

"Thankyou Alice."

My throat closes up, my eyes water but no tears fall out. I almost wish I could cry because this moment deserves happy tears.

"Hey, it's ok, don't cry babe! You should not be crying on your birthday."

She doesn't know that tears won't fall, no-one does.

"You're the best."

"Fuck yeah I am. Now for today, the plans are as follows; pancakes, shopping, food, hair, more shopping and then a club. I've already waited months for you to turn eighteen, I'm not waiting a day longer to finally have you join me at a club."

Alice is older than me by three months so she turned eighteen in May, since then she frequently visited nightclubs and vowed she'd get me to join her one day. I guess today was that day.

"Sounds like a plan, we need to head back to mine so that I can pick up more money then, I left my card at home."

"Do you really think so low of me that I'd make you pay for anything on your birthday? You better apologise or I'm gonna stab you with my greasy fork."

My smile is big as I say sorry and appreciate one positive thing in my life. Alice.

'I don't know, I'm not really feeling it."

I stare back at myself in the full length mirror. I have on the dress I'm supposed to wear tonight but it doesn't feel right. Its short, just inches past my bum and tight. Very tight. Oh and it's bright, a bright pink. _Definitely _not me.

"Fine, I'll find you another but I swear to God Bella if you say no to this one too I'll... well I don't know, I'll do something though."

I shimmy off the bright pink dress and wait for Alice to hand me another.

As I slide into a dark green lace dress I feel it cling to my curves. Its longer than the pink one, and it makes up for being tight by having a high neck with wrist-length sleeves and lining underneath to cover any indecent exposure.

The curtain to the fitting room gets pulled back and I see Alice staring at me in the mirror.

"Holy mother of God. _That _is the dress."

I stare back at myself, I look glamorous, I look classy, I look like a different person, I _feel_ like a different person.

It's weird what dressing up can do to someone.

I block out everything that's been happening in my life for the past few years and stare at the new person infront of me. I feel a surge of confidence rush through me.

"_This_ is the dress."

As we wait in line to a high-end club, Alice lists off all the reasons why this is the club we should be at.

"You don't want to go to some trashy club for your first time, it'll put you off for the rest of your life. Plus I know you don't like touchy-feely people and most of the people in here are classy, who lack the wandering hands disease."

"Most?"

"You're lucky you got most. God my feet are killing me already and the night hasn't even begun."

"Mine too."

I look down at our heels, I have on four inch black pumps putting me at 5'10, Alice has on five inch heels putting her at 5'11, yet we don't seem to be towering over anyone.

_Well, that's a first._

My hairs curled to the side, makeup minimal but still a lot more than I'm used to.

We get to the front of the line and wait as the bouncers look us over once before letting us inside. It's a simple look that they probably have to give to every girl who lines up, but it still makes me feel a little violated.

I push the thought to the back of my mind as I take in the club. Alice was right, it's definitely classy.

The dance floor takes up most of the space, with a bar to the back left corner, the booths are to the right and then there's a vip area just behind them.

People are dancing, music is playing and drinks seem to flowing as I watch bodies sway in time to the music. I'm not one for dancing, I've never really been able to move gracefully, I'd look like I was dying if I ever did try to dance but I know tonight I have no choice but to dance because there's no way Alice is dancing alone.

We sit at a booth and Alice goes to order us drinks, apparently there's something called birthday shots?

I'm on my third when they finally kick in, I sway a little and feel myself loosen up. I grab Alices hand to pull her on to the dance floor. She looks shocked but she doesn't refuse.

We go crazy dancing to the latest David Guetta song, I loose myself in the music, suddenly I don't care that I probably look stupid.

Erotic City comes on and we both let out a little scream, this is definitely _our_ song. We rub against eachother trying to be sexy, our dance has garnered the attention of the people around us but I'm oblivious to it, and I'm pretty sure Alice is too.

The song ends and I leave Alice to go and sit down, apparently she has legs of steel because she doesn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. I watch her dance with a random girl, the guys around them are lapping it up, I down my fourth shot and turn my head to see a man standing to the side of my booth.

He's hot, and I mean out of this world, like no way in hell is he real, hot. Maybe I'm dreaming?

"May I join you?"

My voice has left me, I close my gaping mouth and nod.

"I'm Edward."

He throws his hand out at me, I stare at it for a few seconds before forcing my sweaty palm into his. His shake is strong and sturdy, there's no doubt in my mind this man is well, a man.

"And you are?"

Fuck. Speak Bella.

"Isabella. Bella."

"_Isabella,_ well it's nice to meet you."

I hold back a groan as my name rolls off his tongue, it almost seems as if he's trying it out.

"You too."

"That was some show you put on out there."

He smirks as he points towards the dance floor and I realise he must've seen me dancing.

My head falls into my hands as I groan in embarrasment.

"_That,_ was the cause of one too many birthday shots."

"It's your birthday and you're sitting here alone?"

"My friend Alice likes to dance, whereas I didn't think I could carry on for much longer, like I said, one too many shots, plus I'm not alone. Not anymore."

I whisper the last bit as I realise what I've just said. He could get up and walk away at any moment which would definitely leave me alone.

"Well then I'm glad you caught my eye, wouldn't want the birthday girl alone on her birthday. How old are you?"

I'm hesitant to tell him I'm eighteen because I know he's at least a couple of years older than me and some would consider that too old, but then I realise I'm never going to see this guy again, who cares how big of a difference our age gap is, nothings going to happen.

"It's my eighteenth."

I watch him, waiting for a reaction, he sucks in a gasp and I suddenly feel hot. I picture him using his mouth to do a different type of sucking and blush at my crude thoughts.

"You're young. You don't look it."

"I get that a lot and I'm not that young."

"I can definitely see why."

His eyes rake my body and unlike the bouncers stare this makes me feel sexy, it makes me feel wanted. I wait for him to tell me his own age but he doesn't seem to be divulging it of his own accord.

"How old are you?"

I don't mean for it to come out so desperate but I can't help it.

He laughs before answering. "I'm twenty-four."

"That's not that bad, there's only six years between us. Plus I'm mature for my age."

I realise I've just put my foot in my mouth by making excuses and avert eye contact as he gives me a look as if to say 'forward much?'

"You are, are you?"

I nod, hesitantly this time.

"Isabella."

He sighs my name and I feel myself turn into a puddle on the floor.

"What is it Edward?"

"You don't want this."

I sidle up closer to him as my female instincts take over.

"What? This."

I'm suddenly next to him, with my hand cupping the side of his face.

His eyes are burning into mine, I notice there a dark grey, an eye colour unlike any I've ever seen before.

"Yes."

I don't know if he's answering my question or giving me the go-ahead but I don't care. Tonight's the only night I'd get to myself, where I'd able to let go of everything and become someone else.

My lips land on his, and I hear him growl under his breath. He let's me take the lead as I force his mouth open and slip my tongue in, he tastes like whiskey. He murmurs my name against my lips and I kiss him harder.

His hands pull me against him and I realise I'm straddling him, my dress has ridden up and he's drawing circles on my upper thigh.

I pull back worried that I'll get too lost in the kiss.

Our eyes lock and neither of us say anything as we stare back at eachother.

I move to get off his lap but he clamps me down while shaking his head. I feel something hard against my centre and let out a little gasp before springing up off him.

His suprised eyes move from me to his erection and then back at me.

I realise I've just written the words un-experienced virgin on my forehead and grab my purse before running off to find Alice. I hear him shout my name but I'm too embarrased to care.

I find her at the bar ordering more drinks, I grab her arms and pull her to the side.

"Alice I don't feel so good, can we just go back to your place? _Please._"

She looks me up and down and then at my swollen lips before grabbing me to head out of the club. No questions asked, just as I like.

**Authors Note:**

**So they've met! Did you like it? **

**Next chapter gets really exciting, I've already writ it and I'm just editing it at the moment so it should be up within a week, maybe sooner. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys! **

**I know I said you'd get the next chapter within a week but I managed to edit it quicker than I expected, and so here it is!**

**I literally only got about four reviews for the last chapter but honestly they were so nice that it pushed me to write a little faster, they really do make my day. If you have any questions, please hesitate to ask or PM me, I'll be happy to reply, if I don't address your question it's most likely because your issue will be answered in the chapter I next post. **

**So to the reviewer who asked about Bellas family, she has two sisters and a brother, but that isn't too important yet, and the countdown is addressed in this chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three**

_Seventy-two days._

I wake up to loud noises and the smell of coffee. Alice is arguing on the phone to her boyfriend of four months, apparently he wasn't too happy about her being at a club last night. She's shouting back at him that he has no say over her life, I watch as she hangs up on him and mouthes sorry to me.

"S'ok."

"Dads made pancakes and coffee, grab something out of my closet then come downstairs."

She leaves me to get ready, and I fall back on to her bed as soon as my feet hit the ground.

I'm _never _drinking again. Fuck birthday shots and their stupid after effects.

I shower and pull on one of Alices sweaters and a pair of her denim shorts. My converse are still here from yesterday so I lace them up before heading down the two floors to get to the kitchen.

Unlike me, Alice came from money, her parents were doctors who were busy at times but other than that they were fucking great.

I loved spending time here because they didn't treat me like a stranger, I was family to them. Sometimes I'd dream that her parents would adopt me and I'd get to live here instead of what I class as home but I knew it was too far-fetched.

"Goodmorning Carlisle. They smell amazing."

"Morning baby, tuck in."

I join Alice at the breakfast bar and he sets a plate of pancakes infront of me with a bottle of syrup. Just the way I like it.

These are the days I love, and I mean really love.

"You girls have fun last night?"

"Loads. I even got Bella dancing, who would of thought it only takes three shots."

I blush in embarrasment as I remember the dancing.

"God I bet I looked awful out there."

"No way! You were great."

I mumble a thanks before devouring my pancakes.

"What time is Connor meeting us for the game tomorrow Alice?"

"He's not coming. We had an argument, I don't want to see him for the next few days. Bella can come instead."

I swallow before answering.

"What? Where?"

"There's a match tomorrow. England Vs. Germany, it's for charity so all the ticket proceedings go to what was it Dad?"

"They use it to help kids with education in third world countries."

"Wow, that's nice."

"Totally, anyway Dads dragging me to one because Uncle Eric couldn't make it. So I'm dragging you to it with me because I un-invited Connor. Teaches him to tell me what to do."

"So I'm your back-up choice? Forget it, I'm not coming."

She jumps up from her stool and wraps her arms around me.

"Baby you are number one in my life. Me and you. Please!?"

I let out a laugh and carry on eating my pancakes before nodding at her.

"I'm not one for football but I'll come, it's not like I'm going to turn down a chance to see sweaty men run around half naked."

"You girls can turn anything into a girly event. It's football not shopping."

His tone is teasing, I shoot him a smile before getting up to wash my dish.

"I'm headed back to mine today, what time should I be here tomorrow?"

"We'll pick you up, it's on the way, match starts at five so four should be fine?"

"Four?! Alice you're crazy, Bella we'll be outside your house at two."

"That's three hours before the match even starts Dad!"

"Yeah well we have to drive there and then find parking and then our seats, its a long process honey."

"Well all I'm saying is they better be goddamn hot football players."

"Alice."

"Sorry Dad, but no-one cuts into my beauty sleep, that is unless your names Bella."

She winks at me.

I spend a couple of hours just lounging around Alices house watching trashy reality tv and then head back to mine.

I let myself in and listen to the raised voices that don't even notice me as I head upstairs. Anne hasn't come home yet, no doubt she's staying at her boyfriends house, I'll probably see her in a few days when they break up for the millionth time.

I put my phone on charge and see if there's any birthday texts waiting for me.

Just one off Zack, a close friend of mine who I haven't seen in months due to the fact that he's at Swansea university in Wales.

I text back a thanks while I undress and fall asleep seconds after I'm in bed.

...

_Seventy-one days._

"Get up, Alice is at the door!"

I wake up to see Amelia at the foot of my bed pulling on my duvet.

"Go away."

"Get your fucking ass up now, Alice is threatening to break down the door if you're not out the house in the next ten minutes."

Shit. How fucking long had I slept?

I jump out of bed and run to the shower, I'm out within minutes drying my body and pulling on denim shorts, a white sleeveless blouse and black keds.

The weather in England isn't always great so I tend to savour the summer times when the suns out.

I grab my phone out of the charger port and put my hair into a messy high bun as I run out to Johns car.

I slide into his Cayenne and check the time on my phone. 2:14pm.

"Sorry guys, I just woke up."

"So it took you ten minutes to look like that? Ergh I actually hate you."

"You need to stop before I get a bighead."

"It's okay Bella, we've got ages."

"That's not what you was telling me earlier Dad!"

I motion for Alice to pass me a pair of her sun glasses from the glove compartment, at least that way half my face is covered and I'll look the least bit presentable.

We fall into pointless chatter as we head to the football stadium, there's masses of people walking in crowds, I feel intimidated at the fact that there's so many people but I'm excited at the same time. I've never been to a football match before so I don't know what to expect.

We drive into a carpark and search for a free spot for a good half an hour, finally we find one at least five minutes away from the entrance, but we're so glad we've found one we don't care.

I climb out of the car and Alice grabs my hand to follow her.

"Stay close, people tend to get quite rowdy."

I get pulled through crowds of men who've painted their faces the flag colours, people shout rude things about Germans and men argue over who they think is the better player. I try my best to ignore it all and focus on Alices voice.

"Its going to be so fun, I'll show you all of the hot players. Hopefully it starts to rain so they all get wet. Mhmm."

She hands me a ticket and we walk through massive double doors as the workers check to make sure everyone has tickets.

"Dad scored some really good tickets because he bandaged up the managers kid, it was a thankyou gesture I guess, but it means we get to see everything up close and personal."

"You know I have no idea about anything when it comes to football?"

"It's ok, any questions you have I'll answer."

"Don't listen to her Bella, she doesn't know anything, you got any questions, you ask me."

I nod and stifle a laugh as Alice rolls her eyes at Carlisle to his face. We walk out to the front of the pitch and take our seats on the front row. Alice was not kidding when she said her Dad scored some good tickets.

I look around at all of the reporters, the photographers, and the wags. I wonder how much times they've sat at a game anxious about their partners and how they'll perform? Maybe after watching so many games it all becomes normal to them.

"So what time does everything kick off?" I ask Carlisle.

"Players come on the pitch at around 4:30, match officially starts at 5."

"Yeah Bella, fourty-five minutes of just waiting now I guess, oh the joys."

"I thought you said it was going to be fun!"

"It will be... Once the hotties come on the pitch that is."

"Better watch it, the wags can hear you."

She turns her head to glare back at all of the death stares she's getting from the players wives and girlfriends. They're all insanely pretty and glamorous looking compared to me and Alice, but I can safely say none of them have got shit on my best friends natural beauty.

Even with their caked faces and designer clothes they look bland in comparison to Alice who's dressed in a simple floral summer dress.

"Would you ever be one?"

"What?"

She looks back at me confused.

"A wag? Would you ever be a wag?"

"If my partner just so happened to be a footballer then so be it, does not mean I'd associate with being a wag. Look at them, most of 'em are gold-digging whores who can't work for their own money so they have to live off their partners. Why? Would you?"

"It's not like anyone and everyone could land a football player, they tend to go for well, girls like that. But hell no, I'd be way too insecure knowing that hundreds of beautiful girls were throwing themselves at my man everyday."

She throws me a funny look, which I ignore.

"You need to get out of your comfort zone a little more."

"Erm I did! I went to a club, and I wore that dress _and _I danced!"

"Oh please, you loved that dress, but I meant dating. You need to date."

"I've just turned eighteen, I have plenty of time to date. Plus I'm focused on school."

"Schools not for another couple of months or so, you've got time!"

"Seventy-one days."

"What?"

"Seventy-one days untill school starts."

She throws me another funny look, and I ignore her once again.

"There we go, that's plenty of time to find yourself a nice man."

"Carlisle a little help here? Alice is killing me."

"Sorry honey, what are you two talking about again?"

This time we both roll our eyes at him.

**Authors Note:**

**I love the feedback I've been getting so keep your reviews coming and I'll update even faster! Thankyou.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**

**I have a feeling you guys are going to like this chapter, it was personally my favourite to write. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think so far.**

**Also to all my american readers, a WAG stands for 'wives and girlfriends'.**

**Urban Dictionary Definition ****-**

**A collective acronym for the Wives and Girlfriends of the England World Cup Squad.**

**If you have any more questions don't hesitate to ask.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter Four**

"Omg they're walking on. Omg, lord help me, Bella can you see them?"

"A little yeah."

They walk out in threes towards the reporters and photographers in front of us while the national anthem plays through the scattered speakers. Some sit down and get interviewed, some go to speak to their family and friends and others start stretching... With their shirts off.

Well _hello _there.

I watch as a tall man with dark copper brown hair takes off his shirt to start doing press ups on the field. His back is to me but wow, what a back it is.

I'm a sucker for a tall guy and he looks to be around 6'3. Even if he's butt ugly there's no doubt in my mind that he'll be my favourite player as of now.

He turns around to work the crowd behind me and I gasp out loud.

"I take it you're looking at the captain of the England team, captain of my wet dreams. God just look at him, there is way too much perfection going on there."

I can't seem to take my eyes off of him so Alice has no reason to tell me to 'look at him' I'm doing that just fine. I know my mouth is wide open and that I'm probably drooling, but all that registers in my mind is that this fine specimen of a man standing less than twelve metres away from me, is Edward. Edward from the club.

How did I not recognise him? But then again why would I? I don't follow football, I can't even name a football player, well I know about David Beckham, but that's only because I've seen the movie 'Bend it Like Beckham' a million and one times.

My constant staring must have burnt a hole in his chest because his eyes move from behind me to my face. I look down and pretend to focus on my legs, my shorts, my feet, _anything _but him.

There's no way he'd be able to see me from here, let alone recognise me. I silently thanked my instincts to wear sunglasses today.

"Why the fuck is Edward Masen walking upto us? Bella, look up, omg he's looking at you! Isabella Marie Swan you better answer me ri-."

"You just can't seem to stay away can you?"

Fuck me, he's standing right infront of me.

What do I do? _What _do I do? _Don't look up._

Maybe I could just pretend I'm someone else and say he has the wrong person.

"Bella, honey, this young man is speaking to you."

There goes that plan, thanks a bunch Carlisle.

I look at Alice, hoping she'll somehow save me but her gaze is fixed on Edwards body. _Traitor._

"I'm sorry!" I don't know why I apologise, but I feel like it's necessary.

God, I probably look like some sort of stalkerish fan.

"Don't apologise, I like being chased."

"No, you have this all wrong, I didn't know you were a uh-."

He laughs loud and I notice that everyone has their eyes on us. Reporters are close, listening in on our conversation and people are already snapping pictures.

Within minutes my face will be plastered all over the internet.

Or maybe this looks like a normal, civil conversation between a football player and a football watcher, right? Right? Na, I didn't think so either.

"Please, just go." He senses the desperation in my voice but his smile never falters. If anything it looks like it expands a little.

"You want me to leave my own game?"

"No, no! I didn't mean it like that, it's just that people are staring, _please_."

He looks around at the stares and makes a big point of acknowledging them all watching us.

"You want _me _to leave because people are staring at _you_?"

Thank God, maybe he gets it after all.

"Yes!"

"What makes you think they'll stop staring if I leave?"

"Well because you're the uh-"

"The what?"

He's face is bent towards mine, he seems to be inching closer to me and my brain is going crazy. Along with my heart _and_ my vagina.

I feel myself start to sweat under his gaze. I look away but I'm faced with intrigued stares instead which makes me feel ten times worse.

"The uh-"

My mind has gone blank, I literally can't even form a sentence right now.

"I'm the what Isabella?"

"The captain of my wet dreams."

He bursts out laughing and it sends shivers down my spine. I look to Alice who's staring at me wide-eyed, with her mouth hanging open.

Why is she looking at me li-

"Oh my God no! I didn't mean me, I meant her!" I point at Alice who becomes even more wide-eyed.

Ground, please swallow me up.

"Bella!" Alice screams at me.

"I-i, that came out all wrong, I meant captain of the England team, not the uh- other thing."

"Right, _sure_ you didn't. Wow, I didn't realise you were so affected by our kiss."

"Could you please keep your voice down! And I wasn't affected by it, what I said was just a slip of the tongu- fuck! I really need to shut my mouth."

"I think it was a little more than a slip of the tongue."

"Just go please, you're causing a scene."

I'm desperate now. The thought of my picture being spread over the internet makes me feel faint. I don't like this sudden attention, as much as I enjoy staring (and kissing) at this man, I need him to leave and take the unwanted attention with him.

"Ok."

He turns and walks off and I let out a sigh of relief, but he spins after taking a few steps and walks back towards me.

"On one condition, _you_ go out on a date with me."

"A date? What? No, I'm not going on a date with you!"

"Why not? You afraid it won't live upto the standard of your dreams? I assure you it will Isabella."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Isabella? But that's your name isn't it?"

He feigns a look of confusion but I realise he's playing with me when he starts to smirk.

"Yeah it is, listen I have a boyfriend so _this_ isn't going to work." I wave my hands in between us to emphasise my meaning of 'this'.

"A _boyfriend_?! And you didn't think to tell your bestfriend?"

I look to Alice who's just as shocked as Edward.

"Looks like Isabella is telling lies." His voice is playful but wary.

I try to telepathically tell her with my eyes to play along with my plan but she doesn't seem to catch on.

"Ok, fine. There's no boyfriend."

I tell myself it's nothing but I can't help but watch as the relief fades from Edwards face.

"How about we make a deal? If England win the game tonight, you go on a date with me. If we lose, I'll leave you alone."

I look behind him as his teammates usher for him to get back on the field, apparently we're holding everyone up.

The deal seems fair enough, it is, at the end of the day all up to a chance. Plus, what would be so bad about going on one date?

He'd realise how boring and plain I am and then let me get back to my life. It'd be fine. It's not like he's going to fall in love with me.

"Ok fine, you're on, please just go now."

He bends down towards my cheek as if to give me a kiss, but instead he turns his face and his lips land on mine. It's a fast, hard kiss so once I'm over the initial shock he's already pulled away.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"What do you mean? That's how I seal all my deals."

And with that he turns to walk away, but not before shocking me once again.

"This ones for you." I ignore his shout and the stares I'm getting. He obviously laps up the attention and is used to it. Whereas _I'm _not.

I look around as people whisper and point at me, no-one seems to be focused on the game that's about to start.

I stop myself from shivering and pull at the frayed ends of my denim shorts as the game begins. Alice is gobsmacked to the side of me. Carlisle's smiling but he's too into his game to question me.

"What the _fuck _was that? And do not even think about saying nothing!"

I relay the whole story to Alice, about how while she was dancing, I was kissing Edward.

"How is it possible that you're sitting on the lap of Englands captain, snogging his face off and you don't even know it?"

"You know I don't keep up with football, I have no interest in it."

"Well that's about to change now honey."

"Wait, what do you mean? No it isn't."

"Did you see his face? He wanted you in his bed which means he's winning this game, which means you'll be going on a date with him, therefore you will end up in his bed."

"Even if they do win, so what? It'll be one date nothing more, and who's to say it will end in his bed?"

"Yeah something tells me what Edward Masen wants, he gets."

"You're acting like the guy is in love with me! He just wants a quick fuck at that."

"Well why not! I definitely would not say no to that. You can have fabulous no strings attached sex before school starts. It'd be a great losing your virginity story." She whispers the last bit and I'm thankful she does.

I realise I have nothing to say back to that because Alice is right. I need to lose it one day, so why not to a guy like him, I'm pretty sure he must know how to please a woman well considering he's probably fucked half of England.

I clamp my thighs shut when I feel a tingling sensation at the remembrance of our kiss.

I get distracted by the crowd who seem to be going wild at what's happening on the pitch. I look up to see that Edward has the ball and he's going to try and score a goal. I'm riveted as I watch him pass the ball to one of his team mates and then run closer to the goal before it gets passed back to him.

He sends the ball flying towards the net and slides across the pitch as he does so.

It flies past the goalkeeper and lands in the top right corner of the net. The crowd erupts with deafening screams.

I find myself jumping up, cheering along with everyone else.

The crowd start chanting his name. 'Edward! Edward! Edward!'

He runs around and gains a few thumps on his back off his team mates. He's scored the first goal tonight, leaving England in the lead.

I watch as his eyes fall on me, I realise me standing up cheering isn't giving him the right impression so I fall back into my seat and focus my gaze on the rest of the players.

England ends up winning 2-1. Edward scores both goals and even though I'm nervous about our date now, I can't help but feel proud for our country and him.

Everyone goes crazy once the game finishes, the chanting begins once more and the players run around half naked. I get up to follow Alice out of the stadium when I feel someone pull on my arm.

"Excuse me Ms, but Mr Masen would like to see you, he asked if you could come with me."

I look over at Alice who just shrugs at me.

"Maybe he wants to go on that date now? Let me know if you need picking up. Have fun!"

I look down at my outfit and then back at the man waiting for me to follow him. Not exactly date material but at least this way I can get it over and done with.

I push through the sweaty bodies and end up following the man onto the pitch, but there's no sign of Edward anywhere. Cameras flash and people shout but I keep my gaze on the man infront of me.

"So where exactly are you taking me?"

"You'll see in a moment Ms?"

"Swan."

"Ms Swan."

We veer off towards the doors where the players came out of when the game started and end up in a long hallway with several doors either side. He knocks on one door labelled Grounds Manager.

"Ms Isabella Swan is here with me Sir."

"Come in."

I can tell it's his voice already. I start to feel nervous all of a sudden, the last time we were _'alone' _I ended up on his lap kissing him.

_Stay focused._

The door opens and I get ushered in. It closes behind me and I turn to see that the man has left me with Edward. _Stay focused._

I'm reluctant in facing him but I know I have to do it. I brace my shoulders, lift my head up and meet his eyes.

Should _not_ have done that.

He's still in his football kit and I can smell his sweat from here, but it isn't that nasty sweat you get from excercising, it's a manly sweat.

What the _fuck _am I saying? I can't be attracted to his sweat. Oh my God I'm going crazy. I'm _actually_ loosing my mind.

"Isabella."

Ergh, _stop._

"Edward. Oh wait, should I call you Mr Masen, or Sir? Maybe even Captain?"

He laughs at me while leaning against the desk in the room, arms crossed. Although his stance means business, his laugh puts me at ease.

But then I remember this man is the Captain of Englands football team and that he makes more money in a week than my whole families wages put together for life.

"Edward is just fine."

"Right, well don't you have some sort of celebratory thing that I'm keeping you from? You did just win a game, congratulations by the way. You were absolutely fantastic!"

His smile widens and I realise just how chipper I sounded.

_Tone it down Bella._

"Thankyou. I'm very proud of my team, they did great, they deserve the win. Do you enjoy football?"

_Say no._ A football player is not going to want to date someone who dislikes his proffession.

"No. I always preferred watching swimming races, all those naked bod-"

_Filter Bella, use your god damn fucking filter. _

His eyes are wide but he still seems as if he's holding back. He still looks closed off, which I guess is to be expected, I'm practically a stranger to him.

"So you'd prefer it if I was naked?"

"Wait, what? No I didn't sa-"

"Oh, so my body isn't good enough for you?"

"I didn't say th-"

"So you _do_ like my body then?"

"No, wai-"

"I know you've seen it, you couldn't keep your eyes off of me on the pitch. Do you imagine yourself touching it? Licking it? Do you fantasize about fucking me?"

What an arrogant prick.

I try to form words but my minds going at a hundred miles per hour. I can't seem to be processing anything.

"Is that it? You think about fucking me? Or is it me fucking you? Maybe you can't imagine any of that because you haven't done it before, what with you being a virgi-"

This time I'm the one cutting him off.

My hand flies from his reddening cheek to my mouth.

Shit. What the _fuck _did I just do?

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry!"

He stares at me, half smiling half shocked, but still calm.

Why the fuck is he calm? I just fucking slapped him!

I turn and reach for the door handle and run out of there as fast as I can, but this time I don't hear my name.

**Authors Note:**

**Did you guys like it? This chapter was so fun to write! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did, please review and let me know what you think, it makes my day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:**

**I've been loving the feedback guys, it makes me so happy! I have the next few chapters edited and done, so if I get enough reviews I'll upload the next one in a days time.**

**Enjoy!**

"I slapped him. Omg I slapped him. I _slapped_ him."

I lift my head up from my knees and turn to face Alice. I've been sitting in her car for the past ten minutes repeating the fact that I slapped him.

"Calm down, it couldn't have been that bad. Maybe he thinks you were trying to spank him?"

"You don't spank people on the face Alice! OMG I slapped him, this is like slapping fucking Prince Harry! I'm gonna' get shot, his number 1 fan is going to find out and then hunt me down and kill me, omg what do I do? I slapped hi-"

My head whips towards the headrest as I feel the burn of Alices hand against my left cheek.

"What the fuck was that for?!"

"I needed you to snap out of it, you were going fucking crazy. Who gives a fuck if you slapped him? He's not God or fucking royalty at that!"

She's right. He's _just _a football player.

"You're right. You're right. You're totally right. Just a football player. Just a football play-"

This time it's my other cheek burning with remnants of Alices hand.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Why did you slap me again when I'm agreeing with you!"

"Well stop fucking repeating things like a mantra."

_Shit._

"Ok, I'm sorry."

"Stop fucking apologising aswell!"

"Sor- I mean ok, I'll stop."

"Thank God. Now, count to ten slowly and calm yourself. What's the worst thing that can happen? You don't get your date and you never see him again, is that so bad?"

_Yes._

"No, it's exactly what I wanted." _Stop lying._

"Well then, there you go. Problem slapped."

"_Alice!_"

"I'm sorry, but you _actually_ slapped him? Wow. Who would've thought?"

"Argh shutup, you owe me a stack of pancakes, pronto."

_Seventy days._

His lips touch mine and I lose control.

I grab onto his shoulders and pull him closer, craving his touch.

He feels like my own personal drug and I'm suddenly addicted.

Addicted to Edward Masen. Well things _could _be worse.

I feel myself being pulled, but I don't know where to. My body is wrenched from his and I let out a groan.

"No."

He stares back at me, just smiling but it isn't a warm smile.

"You're just like everybody else."

"W-what?"

His words confuse me.

"You're not good enough for me. You're a little girl with stupid dreams you'll never fulfill."

"That's not true."

Why is he being like this?

"Your Dad was right. Do you really think you can become a writer? No-one will want to read the shit you write. You're fucked up. You didn't even cry at your own Uncles funeral, what kind of a person are you?"

Tears are streaming down my face now. It's almost as if they were being stored over the past few years and finally decided to let loose now.

"Are you fucking serious? You're crying now? Wow, you really are something Bella. You _stupid_ little girl."

"I'm _not _a little girl!"

My voice is cracked, _broken_.

My words are a mess and it's effort for me to even put a sentence together.

"Yes you are. Always relying on other people, even Alice thinks you're a failure."

"Noo!"

I fall to the floor in a crumpled mess.

I watch as his body fades to nothing, I look around at the small room I'm in, just four walls of nothingness. Like me.

Suddenly I see my Dad in one of the corners, he's cowered over my younger sister, ready to send her face flying into the wall again.

I get a burst of energy and run towards him and pull his hand back. He turns towards me but I don't recognise his face.

It's angry, it's scary, it's _evil_.

His hand lands on my face and I go crashing down to the floor again.

I wake up panting, out of breath as if I've been running. My alarm clock reads 5:30am. Too late to go back to sleep but too early to do anything else.

I wipe the sweat from my neck and get out of bed to change into my running gear.

With it being summer the sun is already up so it it's bright enough to be able to go on a safe morning jog.

I tie up my trainers and head downstairs to fill up my waterbottle. I find my Dad sitting at our dining table, awake but out of it.

"Where are you going?"

His voice is slurred, his eyes are red.

"For a run."

"At this time of the day?"

"It's 6am Dad."

"Dad, Dad, Dad, that's all I fucking hear. Dad I need money, Dad I need a car, Dad I need this, I need that. Well I got news for all of you, I ain't got kids, so I don't know who the fuck you're calling Dad."

I don't even flinch at his cruel words. The truth is I've heard a lot worse. He's actually ok compared to what I've witnessed before.

I ignore him and turn to walk back out of the kitchen.

"Hey I'm talking to you, don't ignore me."

"I'm leaving."

"Yeah, well fuckoff, nobody wants you here anyway. Little miss perfect. You think you're too good for this family ey?"

My throat closes up. I actually think for a second I'm about to cry, but I refuse to let anyone see me so vulnerable, especially _him._

"Seventy days." I whisper to myself.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." I whisper it so I'm not sure he even hears me but I've gone past the point of caring now.

As soon as I step outside the house I leave all my worries behind and focus on my run.

The cool winds harsh on my skin and my legs start to ache less than a mile in because I didn't bother stretching, but I don't stop. I move faster, pushing my body further.

You can do it. You are _not _a failure.

My vision blurs but I refuse to give up. Faster._ Go faster_. I can feel my thigh cramping up but I carry on running knowing that if I stop I'll end up welcoming the pain.

**Faster. Faster. Faster.**

I've ended up at a local park and the areas quiet with no-one about. I wonder what it would feel like to just fall to the ground right here and let it all in.

The worry, the pain, the _emotion_. All of it.

But then I remember I can't afford to be _that _girl. I can't afford to be the girl who wallows in her depression constantly. I can't be weak.

I head back home and shower before wasting the day away watching repeats of The Vampire Diaries.

I wonder what it would be like to be immortal. To live an eternity being able to experience the world and more.

I watch a scene between two of the leads. The words are still as powerful as they were the first time I watched the episode.

_'You want a love that consumes you. You want passion and adventure, and even a little danger... '_

I wonder what a love like that would feel like? For someone to consume your mind, heart and body. It'd definitely be considered dangerous.

I fall asleep telling myself I've wondered about far too many things today.

_Sixty-eight days._

I've spent the last few days as a recluse. I'm now upto date with Glee _and _American Horror Story. Ryan, Brad I thank you for creating two of my favourite shows and offering me a worthy escapism.

I turn my phone on expecting a few text messages off Alice but instead I find myself bombarded with literally hundreds of texts and miscalls.

_'Answer ur god damn fne woman!'_

_'I'm going 2 kill u Bella, remember me? Ur bestfriend!'_

_'Ur being a recluse aren't u?!'_

_'Txt me bk!'_

_'Hve u died on me?'_

_'I'm coming 2 hell 2 get u bk dw bby! I'll b the sam 2 ur dean, oh wait or is it dean 2 sam?'_

I laugh at Alices texts, she can't half be a drama queen at times, but as I scroll down further I come across random texts from school friends asking to meet up, friends I didn't ever expect to hear from again. Hell I wouldn't even class them as friends, more like acquaintances.

I ring her straight away wondering what the hell is going on.

"Alice?"

"OH MY GOD BELLA! Are you ok? I've been going out of my mind! I tried coming to your house yesterday but Amelia said you were out, that liar!"

"Okaaaay, I'm really confused. I've spent the past few days in my bedroom wishing I had Evan Peters as a boyfriend, why wouldn't I be ok? What have I missed? Wait, has a zombie apocalypse finally hit us? God I've been awaiting this day for yea-"

"What?! No! Have you not watched the news or read a fucking magazine? You're all over the tabloids Bella!"

I open my mouth but no words come out.

"Bella? Are you ok? Omg."

"What do you mean 'all over the tabloids' Alice!?"

"Calm down, it's not that bad."

Even through the phone I can tell Alice is lying which means it must be pretty bad.

"Calm down?!"

"Yeah, just don't go outside your house for a few days. It'll die down soon."

"Go outside my house? What wou- no, oh no!"

I rush out of my room and run down the stairs towards one of the front rooms that over see my front garden from the second floor. I'm hesitant in pulling back the curtain but I have to check. My heart drops as I see about six men with cameras scattered around my garden, poised ready for any kind of movement.

"No, no, no this can't be happening. FUCK. That bastard! It's him isn't it? It's because of him."

"I guess people put two and two together and came up with five babe. According to the tabloids you're Edwards new girl."

I run back to my room and pull up a new tab on my already running laptop.

What the fuck do I even type in?!

"Just put in Edward Masen."

Oh. I must've voiced my question out loud.

I click search and hundreds of articles come up. My fucking face has been plastered over the internet. I'm on the verge of smashing my laptop screen but it will do me no good.

I scan through articles, some state I'm Edwards girlfriend, others say I'm his flavour of the month, some even say Alice and I are both in a relationship with him. God, there's even polls about who he should be with out of the two of us.

I read through comments even though I know I really shouldn't.

_'I'm so jealous.' _

_'Wow, what I'd do to be her.' _

_'Team Edwella!'_

_'I'd fuck em both.' _

_'Edward is a lucky bastard.'_

_'Alice looks edible.' _

_'Bellas a fucking cocksucking slut._'

"I'm so sorry Alice, they've fucking brought your name into it. Omg Connor, shit! Alice, please tell me you guys are ok!?"

"It's alright, don't feel bad. If he can't stick with me through a time like this then he is _so _not worth it. Fuck him. Are you okay?"

"I don't know. According to one person I'm a _'cocksucking_ _slut'_ wow."

"Oh you fucking wish! You're way too good to be a slut, especially a cocksucking one."

I can't help but laugh. Alice knows just what to say to make me feel better.

"What am I gonna do? I can't have reporters digging into my background, I don't want my business out for the world to see."

"It's not going to come to that, don't worry. I won't let it."

"Thanks Alice, I'll speak to you later."

"Okay, but remember to stay calm, Ciao!"

**Authors Note:**

**The next chapter blows up, a lot happens so look forward to that, and remember to review! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys, feedback so far has been fantastic! Thank you all SO much!**

**Chapter Six**

I walk downstairs in a daze. Is this really happening to me or am I having a nightmare?

I pinch myself but nothing happens. Well, that's just fabulous.

I enter the kitchen to find Amelia at the sink washing dishes, Dad asleep at the dining table and Mom cooking something that doesn't smell too good. All in all, nothing out of the usual.

The atmosphere is tense so there's probably already been an argument I'm just not aware of.

"Mom are you gonna' tell her, or should I?"

"What are you talking about? Tell me what?"

They both avoid eye contact with me suddenly focused on whatever they're doing.

"We as a family, have decided it's best you go." Amelia says quietly.

"Go where? What the hell is going on?"

_As a family..._ since when did anyone act like a family in this house?

I realised I've missed so much over the past few days, I remind myself to never be a recluse for more than a few hours.

My mom finally decides to speak up. "Go Bella, leave the house. None of us know what to do with you anymore."

I'm shocked, and I mean shocked. I stand there in the doorway for a few minutes just staring at them to make sure this isn't actually a dream, well nightmare.

"You don't know what to fucking do with me? What exactly have I done? How the fuck am I the problem here?"

None of them answer me, they act as if I'm not even standing there.

"Fucking answer me?!"

My voice has become loud, I'm practically shouting now. I try to tell myself to calm down but there's no going back, I'm angry. I don't know what's wrong with me, it's as if all the built up emotion in me has turned into anger and decided it's time to be let out.

It's almost like word vomit, I can't seem to stop myself. They both stare at me with shocked expressions on their faces. I can't say I'm suprised, I've shocked myself too.

I don't ever raise my voice or concerns when it comes to family. I try not to disrespect my parents and I keep conversation to a bare minimum.

But it looks like old Bella has been thrown out the window and in its place is an argumentative, disrespectful, crazy bitch who slaps people.

"You better tone it down young lady, your Dad's sleeping."

"Seriously? Seriously? You're kicking me out and you're not even going to tell me why?"

"No-ones kicking you out, we're just saying you should go."

"Don't be so naïve Amelia, that _is _kicking me out! What the fuck have I even done? Tell me now!"

"I'll tell you what you've done! You use this place like it's a god damn bed and breakfast, you don't speak to no-one here and whenever you do you argue, you've gone and told that bitch friend of yours about what goes on here and she's opened her stupid mouth, and now the neighbours look at me funny like they know! _And _you've brought fucking reporters to the house because you couldn't keep your fucking legs closed, that's what you've done!"

"Everyone knows Lily killed herself Mom, it's no fucking secret around here, and for your information I did NOT sleep with anyone."

"Don't you dare bring her name up ever again."

"Why? Why not? You just gonna' brush it under the carpet like you do everything else? You know, maybe if you let us sort her problems out she'd still be here today!"

It's a low blow and I know it is, but I can't help it, the words roll off my tongue before I can stop myself.

"Don't blame this on Mom! It was her own fault, now you need to leave, and take those fucking reporters with you. Mom's right, you need to think twice before opening your bloody legs, just because your friends a slut doesn't mean you need to follow her!"

It's definitely the last straw hearing both Amelia and Mom badmouth my friend.

"Don't you fucking dare speak about Alice like that! She's better than all of you put together!"

I slam my hand down on the countertop but the move does more damage to my hand than anything else.

"Just get the fuck out Bella! You're giving Mom chestpains."

"Oh fuck yourself Amelia! Stop fucking kissing ass and you might get somewhere."

I watch as Dad wakes up from his drunken slumber and stares at us all with hatred in his eyes.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

Great.

"It's her, she's starting on Mom." Amelia's quiet and full of wary as she speaks.

"What did the bitch do now?" We all know his question is about Mom, in his eyes everything wrong with this family starts with Mom. I can't say I agree with him when he's had a pivotal role in my fucked up upbringing too.

Even when she's not the one in the wrong he'll still turn against her. They're not united like couples should be. I almost wish he'd shout at me for once just so that I have proof that he could agree with my Mom on something.

"Don't you fucking call me a bitch! It's your daughter who started this."

Looks like round three thousand has begun.

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?"

He stands up and wobbles at first but finds his footing as he makes his way towards her.

"Oh you gonna come and hit me? Does that make you feel like a man?"

She pulls at my arm and pushes me towards my Dad.

"It's _her _fault, don't you dare try come at me."

My body has literally become paralyzed. My mind is reeling as it takes in what's going on. My _Mom _has literally just offered me up to my Dad as a punching bag.

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want woman."

He charges for her and before I realise what I'm doing I'm standing in front of her pushing her out the way. It all becomes a blur as I fall to the ground and feel fists repeatedly being thrown at my face and body.

I push at the body on top of me but he's too heavy, there's no way I can get him off me. I focus on my surroundings and try to use anything to my advantage, I reach up and grab a frying pan on the stove and hit it against his head, not caring that I could be doing real damage.

He falls to the side and clutches at his head, shouting for my Mom to call an ambulance. Oh, so now he wants her help?

I stand up and stare down at him, I stare at the psychotic man I've had to deal with for eighteen years.

"You crazy bitch! I'm gonna get you don-"

He doesn't get to finish his sentence as my foot connects with his stomach and he convulses in agony. It doesn't bother me that he's powerless, lying half dead on the floor. All that matters is that this man needs to feel pain. He needs to feel what I've felt all these years, what we've _all _felt.

"You fucking did this, _you _ruined this family!" I shout at him.

Arms grab at me and I turn to see Amelia pulling me back. I shrug out of her grip and take a few steps back, shocked at what I've just done. My back hits the wall and I look around at the kitchen and the mess I've helped create.

"Get out."

I look at my Mom who's staring at me with pure disgust, it's like she can't even stand to be near me.

"What?"

"I said, get out! Pack your things and get the fuck outta my house! Can't you see what you've done."

"Are you fucking serious? He fucking attacked me after I protected you!"

How did this happen? In a matter of days I've gone from the quiet, shy, boring one to, well, this.

They stare back at me, neither one of them speak. I realise I'm fighting a lost cause.

I run upstairs to my room and grab my small suitcase flinging in any clothes I come across. I pack like a crazed woman but it's quick and that's all that I care about right now.

I grab my phone and dial the only person I can count on.

"Alice, please. I-i need you to come get me. Please."

"Hold on, I'll be there in ten."

I end the call and heave my suitcase downstairs, I don't bother saying bye to anyone, I head straight for my front door but remember there's reporters outside waiting for me. There's no way I can leave my house, at least not through the front door which means I'll have to go through the kitchen and go round back.

I text Alice to let her know to pick me up round the back and drag my suitcase through the kitchen.

"You walk out that door and you ain't ever coming back. You're dead to me."

I don't want to admit it, but it hurts. It hurts like a fucking bitch. I look back at my Dad who's cradled in my Moms arms. Even now she'll choose him over me, him over any of us.

_'Fuckoff, nobody wants you here anyway._'

I guess he was right.

I head out round the back and find Alice parked up at the end of my alley.

She gets out to help me with my suitcase but stops a few feet away, her eyes scan my face and I forget that I must be covered in bruises and blood.

"What the fuck happened? I'm going in there."

She walks past me but I grab at her arm, pulling her back.

"Please don't Alice, just take me to your place. It'll get out of hand and there's reporters everywhere."

She stares at me for a few seconds and then sighs, she picks up my suitcase and loads it into her boot. I go round the front and climb into the passenger seat.

"Well don't think I'm just gonna sit around and let them get away with this. We'll go to the police and get it sorted out."

"There's no point Alice, it's over. I'm out and I don't ever have to go back. Will you help me look for a new place?"

"No."

I look at her as she starts up her car and pulls out of the alley, making sure to avoid the reporters round the front.

"You're staying with me. Don't think you can get rid of me this easily baby."

I laugh at her endearment but stop once my ribs start to hurt. She notices my pain and turns serious.

"We need to get you to a hospital."

"I'm fine, besides it could attract unwanted attention."

"I'm not taking no for an answer Bella. We need to get you checked out."

I see that Alice is already headed for our local hospital and realise I can't fight her on this.

"Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"T-thankyou for this. Thankyou for everything. I know I don't tell you this much but, I er- I love you and honestly, I don't know what I'd do without you."

_You're the reason I let myself live another day._

I don't speak the words out loud but they're true. Truer than anything in my life right now.

Alice is my anchor, I'd die for her and that's why I can't burden her with my problems, she doesn't deserve that.

She pulls out her phone and thrusts it into my face.

"Ok can you say that again? I need it recorded for proof that you actually are human, and that you have feelings like the rest of us."

I laugh again but the pain has become unbearable.

"Oops sorry. I better shut my mouth, my humours going to end up killing you."

"Yeah I think that's for the best right now."

**Authors Note:**

**Well? Did you guys like it? Bellas family are nasty pieces of work aren't they? Review please and let me know your thoughts on this chapter! **

**The next chapter has been edited and is ready to be uploaded so as soon as I get to 100 reviews I'll upload! It was definitely my favourite to write, it's got everything in it, and it's quite lengthy so I hope you guys enjoy that.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:**

**You guys are so amazing, I have the best readers in the world! I surpassed 100 reviews within a day of updating so as promised, here's the next chapter.**

**Let me just say right now, you guys are going to love it. I just know you are, best chapter yet. There's so much development and character building, ahh can't wait for the feedback on it.**

**Keep reviewing and letting me know what you think and I'll upload soon! A simple 'love it' comment, really makes my day guys.**

**To my non UK readers -**

**Asda:**** A superstore, the UK version of Walmart.**

**Tesco:**** Another big time UK based superstore like Asda. **

**Jaffa Cakes:**** A delicious type of biscuit/cake with an orange jelly ontop.**

**Let me know if you have any more questions, happy to answer. **

**Chapter Seven**

I'm in a hospital room in just my underwear after having a check-up. Turns out I was lucky and it was just a few bruises and cuts.

There's a knock on the door and I assume it's Alice coming back with the coffee she promised me earlier, so I call to tell her to come right in as I bend to pick up my clothes off the floor.

"I really hope you have that coffee you promised me."

"I'm sorry, sadly I don't come bearing gifts."

I turn and drop my clothes in shock when I see Edward leaning against the wall, ofcourse it wasn't Alice at the door, she wouldn't knock, she'd walk right in.

I frantically grab at the hospital sheet once I realise I'm half naked.

"What are you doing here?"

"What happened?"

"I asked you first."

He laughs but turns serious once he takes in the bruises on my face and body.

"I found out that you were in the hospital and came to see if you were ok, which you clearly aren't, so I'm going to ask you one more time Bella. What happened?"

"You found out I was in the hospital? How did you find out I was here? Did Alice tell you? Fuck, did the reporters find out? Omg..."

"No, they don't know anything, and no Alice didn't tell me. I'll tell you how I found out you were here, once you tell me what the fuck happened?"

I stare into his eyes from across the room and I can feel the anger in them all the way over here.

"I uh, I had an accident, I fell down the stairs."

"You fell down the stairs?"

"Yeah." I nod at him and try to make it seem as if I'm telling the truth but I'm a bad liar when I'm under pressure.

"Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not lying, I swear."

"You swear huh? That's funny because I spoke to Alice outside and she said you got into a fight at Asda, over the last pack of Jaffa Cakes."

I don't know whether I'm laughing at the fact that Alice knew to cover or that she made up such an elaborate story to do with Jaffa Cakes.

"Yeah well what can I say? I really wanted those Jaffa Cakes."

"Wait, so you didn't fall down the stairs?"

"No I didn't. I was lying to you ok! I had a fight in Tesco over the last pack of Jaffa Cakes, are you happy now?"

"Tesco? It was Asda a minute ago. Stop fucking around and tell me what happened."

"Hang on a second, I've met you what, twice now? You have no say over me _or _my life, I don't have to answer to you. You think just because you're some hot shot celebrity with billions in the bank and people running around after you that suddenly I have to just answer when you snap your fingers? 'Cus if you do, you're in need of a reality check Mr Masen. I don't answer to no-one. Not anymore."

I give him my back as I pull on my socks and jeans.

"Bella."

"What?!"

I turn, ready to give him another shouting but he's just inches from me now and I'm caught off balance.

He reaches for my face but I move so he can't see my bruises up close. It's embarrasing to admit that I'm ashamed of them, I don't want Edward to see me like this. I'm not perfect in anyway but seeing me like this makes me look vulnerable, which is not a side I want him to see.

"Just go away. You don't owe me anything."

"Please Isabella, just tell me who did this to you?"

I push at his chest but he doesn't move which angers me because it makes me realise just how weak I am. I push again, harder this time and his stance falters just a little bit, but not enough to satisfy me.

Next thing I know I'm pushing him repeatedly, he makes no move to stop me so I carry on until he grabs my wrists tight, pulling me towards him.

"Why? What are you going to do? I can take care of myself. Go find some other charity case because this one doesn't need or want your help." I pull my wrists from his grip and he lets me. "Just leave me alone, please."

I go to pick up my sweater but he grabs it before I get to it and holds it high above his head, which I have to point out is pretty high considering he looks to be around 6'2, 6'3.

"Give me my sweater Edward. I'm pretty sure I'm the child here, not you, so stop acting like one."

"You're not having it back until you tell me what's going on. I want to know everything, start from the beginning."

I dart my eyes towards the bed and the hospital sheet on it, I'm closer but he's faster, and a lot stronger.

We both run for it, I grab one side but he grabs the other and pulls. It's ripped out of my grasp and I'm left with air. I look around the room to see if there's anything else I can use to cover myself and realise there's no hope.

"Fine, I'll just go out like this, like I care."

"You wouldn't do it. You don't have the balls."

He's right, I don't have the balls to walk out of here in just my bra and jeans because people would be able to see my marked body. I almost wish I was as confident as Alice, she'd be able to walk out of here naked if she needed to.

I need to be clever about this, there's no way I'm telling Edward about my problems so I need to distract him and then grab my sweater and make a run for it.

But how am I supposed to distract him?

As if on queue, his eyes rake down my body and the anger I saw earlier seems to have been replaced with lust.

I'm baffled as to how he could be remotely attracted to me when I'm covered in bruises but frankly I don't care, I just need to get out of here, and I know I can use this to my advantage.

I can tell him a few things, a few of the minor things that I don't mind sharing and then I'll use my feminine wiles to distract him and get a hold of my sweater.

"I got kicked out of my house. My mom told me to pack my things and get out. Eighteen years I've stayed quiet, and the one day I decide enough is enough I get kicked out. Funny how things work right."

I inch closer to him and reach out to touch his cheek. I tell myself I'm doing it to distract him but I know deep down I'm doing this because I want to.

"Do you need a place to stay?"

"Why? You gonna invite me to stay at yours? You work pretty fast don't you?"

He looks down at me and I can see the invitation in his eyes and it scares me. I haven't known this man long and he's willing to offer me a place to stay, and not just any place by the looks of it, I can tell he means his own home.

"It's fine, I'm staying at Alices for a few months and then I head off to university."

"If you're gonna carry on touching me you need to stop reminding me how young you are."

"I'm old enough." To fuck you.

The words are unsaid but he understands what I mean.

"Barely. So why did your parents kick you out?"

I shrug my shoulders, I don't exactly want to tell him he's kind of the reason why, but then again, I wonder if he really is? It seems like my parents were using any excuse to get rid of me.

"I don't know and I don't care, I only had a few weeks left there anyway, it was a means to an end."

"But they're your family? Won't you miss them?"

"God, you really are clueless aren't you? Who do you think did this to me, because it sure wasn't over a pack of Jaffa Cakes!"

His face becomes rigid, his mouth tight as he looks down at me.

"Your family did this? You need to report what happened."

"I wouldn't really class him as family, he's more like the sperm that helped create me, and no, no fucking way am I reporting this, I already have enough attention on me as it is, I don't want any more."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault I was cursed with a fucked up family."

"I'm sorry about that too but I meant the attention thing, reporters tend to go a little crazy about my love life."

"Oh, well I'd like it if you could set the record straight about you and I. I don't want people getting the wrong impression, my Mom already thinks I'm a slut."

"Why would she think that?"

"She thinks we've er, slept together."

"How would that make you a slut?"

"She comes from a very conservative family, sex before marriage is a big deal to her, in her eyes I'm like the devils spawn or something."

He laughs and I feel my chest tighten. He looks so carefree when he smiles, it makes him look so much younger than he is.

"We're a perfect fit then." He winks at me and I scream at myself to not be affected by it, but I can't help it, his charm is all part of the attraction.

I wish I could say I was different to all the other girls, I wish I could say he didn't affect me, I wish I could say I was immune to his charm, I wish I could say I don't find him to be the most attractive man on earth, but wishes never come true do they?

"I don't know, talented football star meets shy, boring teenage girl? I don't really see the connection."

"Ha, well I see it as more of talented, sexy football captain meets enticing, clever wallflower."

Enticing? I'd never think to associate myself with that word but hearing Edward say it, makes me want to believe him.

"You're good, I'll give you that."

"Hey, I'm being serious!"

"I'm sure you are. Look, honestly I don't get what it is you're trying to do here. I don't know if this is some sort of bet with your buddies, or project but you can stop right now."

He laughs that belly laugh of his and it affects me just like before. He really needs to stop otherwise I'll end up as putty in his hands.

"Now, you're the clueless one."

"A minute ago you said I was clever?"

"Clearly only when it comes to certain things."

"Wow, for once you're not complimenting me, dare I say I prefer it like this?"

"Doesn't matter what you prefer, I'll say what I like."

"Ah, there he is. Let's add arrogant to that list of yours too."

"Not arrogant, just confident."

"With a face like yours, I can see why."

"Seriously? You do know you just complimented me, are you feeling okay? Maybe you need to lie back down in that hospital bed and get checked out again."

"Har-har, very funny. I can be nice when I wanna' be."

"You obviously never want to be nice then."

"I think you'll find it's when I'm _graced _with your presence my bitchy side comes out."

"Ahh, she wounds me once more." He puts his hand on his heart as if to say it hurts.

The irony of this whole situation is that my own heart is probably beating at 200 mph. I'm just hoping he can't tell how much he affects me.

"Don't worry, it won't be happening again, once you give me my sweater I'll be out of your hands, and you can go back to your blondes with big boobs."

And word vomit strikes again! I can only hope he didn't get the underlying tone of jealousy to my voice.

"What if I tell you, I like the feeling of you in my hands."

His lips are at my ears, whispering quietly. I shiver and I know he seen it because as he pulls away, he has a huge grin on his face.

Time to turn the tables around Bella.

"Well then I'd tell you, I like the feelings of your hands on me."

I run my hands up his shirt and grab a hold of his collar. "Kiss me."

He sucks in a breath but doesn't make a move.

"I know what you're trying to do Isabella."

"Really? What is it I'm trying to do Mr Masen?"

"Distract me so that you can grab your sweater and then run."

Damn he's clever.

"Well is it working?"

"No."

I run my hand down his shirt instead and manouver towards his dick, I graze it lightly before squeezing it. He closes his eyes briefly and let's out a little moan.

I don't know what's come over me, he seems to bring out something sexual in me. It's almost like I'm a different person when I'm around him and it scares me knowing he has such a big effect on me.

I use all my strength and bring my knee up to connect with his balls. He bends down in agony and mutters the word fuck over and over again.

I pick up my dropped sweater and pull it on while running to the door, grabbing my shoes on the way.

"I'm sorry!"

I yank open the door to find two men in black suits stationed on either side of the door way. They look at Edward who's in the middle of making his way towards us and then back down at me.

I run inbetween them but I don't get far as Edward shouts for them to grab me. One man grips onto my waist tight and pain radiates throughout my whole body.

I cry out and watch as nurses and patients stare at the whole scene in shock.

"Let go of me! Somebody help me, these men are trying to kidnap me! Call 999, HELP!"

I see a few nurses walk towards us ready to help me, but Edward decides that's the moment to walk out of the room and use his star power to his advantage.

All the women around us flutter their eyelashes and focus their attention on him as they realise who he is and all the men stare at him in awe as if he's some sort of God.

"You're not running away from me for the third time Bella."

I turn towards him and send him a look I like to call the 'I'm going to kill you' look and struggle against the man who has a hold of me even though it causes me pain. His grip tightens and he turns and encloses me in his arms so that I can't see anything but his chest.

My heart starts beating fast as I get flashbacks of my Dad beating me, trapping me underneath him. My hands start to sweat, I need to be free. I feel myself starting to hyperventilate as I realise he isn't going to let go of me.

_Breathe Bella, count to ten._

"Edward! Edward please, I can't-"

I thrash against the man and try to get some sort of footing but it's no use. I move against him frantically and he looks bewildered as he tries to keep a hold of me, I'm practically begging for him to let go of me now and I know I'm on the verge of bursting out into tears.

"Edward pleas-"

I'm pulled out of his arms and I feel my feet land on the floor, cool air surrounds me as everyone takes a step backwards. Except for Edward.

He's infront of me, his hands on my cheek as he takes all of me in.

"Isabella? Are you ok? I'm sorry, I didn't know."

I look around at all the unfamiliar faces around me, and throw myself into his arms. Out of everyone here he's the only one I know will take care of me, so for now, I just need him to hold me.

The reasoning sounds silly in my head but I hold onto it, I don't have the energy to figure out why I'm letting him comfort me right now.

"Take me to Alices, please."

He strokes my hair with one hand and circles my waist with the other. I don't feel trapped like I did with the other man, this time I feel relieved, I feel safe.

He walks me out towards his car and drives me to Alices in silence. I don't ask how he knows where she lives, I don't have it in me to speak right now.

Everything seems to have gone from 180 to 360 in the space of minutes.

We park up and he gets out of the car and walks round to open my door, he helps me out and then picks me up in his arms as he walks towards Alices front door. She opens the door a few seconds after he knocks and doesn't say anything as he walks inside her house and motions for her to show him where he can put me down.

She shows him to the guest room I'm familiar with and he lays me down on the edge of the bed. His hands go to my zipper on my jeans and I look up at him, questioning his moves.

"Just sleep, nothing more."

I let him undress me and watch as he unbuttons his shirt and then takes off his white t-shirt underneath and puts it on over my head. If this was any other situation I'd take this chance to admire his amazing body but I feel disconnected, this almost feels like an out of body experience, or a dream and the only thing keeping me from going crazy right now, is the man standing infront of me.

He stands up and pulls on his shirt and starts buttoning it back up. I grab his hand to stop him from going any further.

"Stay."

He doesn't say anything. Instead, he pulls back the covers and puts me to bed. He walks out of the room and I realise he's politely just told me to fuck off. I feel stupid, I feel rejected, I feel close to tears again.

I reach for my cheek as I feel something wet on it and realise it's a tear. I stare at my damp finger in shock. Could this day get any worse?

The door opens but I don't turn to see who it is. I'm not in the mood to speak to Alice, I can't face her right now, I'm too embarrased.

I hear clothes rustling, the covers are pulled back and suddenly a warm, hard body encircles me from behind.

He's come back.

Another tear falls but it isn't a sad tear. It's a tear of relief.

I turn so that I'm facing him. His eyes are closed but I know he's not sleeping.

I grab his arm and place it across my body and snuggle closer into him. A few seconds after he pulls me into him and throws his bare leg across mine, locking me into him.

His breathing levels out a few minutes later as he falls asleep.

I stare at the man who's managed to turn my life upside down within days of meeting him. The man who I've come to trust so easily. The man I get butterflies over whenever I see. The man I'm afraid I'll end up falling in love with.

What is it about him? Why am I falling so fast? Was this normal? So many questions yet so little answers.

I recall a certain quote I came across a few years back. I didn't understand it back then, but it makes perfect sense to me now.

_"For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart."_

I whisper it to him knowing that he can't hear me. I close my eyes and fall asleep in his arms with a feeling of contentness.

**Edwards POV:**

I pull her closer as I feel her snuggle into me. I don't fall asleep just yet, I want to savour this moment with her in my arms.

I hear her whisper something to me and realise she's assumed I'm asleep already.

I open my eyes slowly and watch as her creased worry lines ease up.

Once I'm certain she's asleep I finish off the rest of the quote she'd whispered to me and realise just how fitting it is.

_"It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul.". _

As I stare down at her I realise this girl will be my undoing.

**Authors Note:**

**So guys, what did you think? Did you like the little snippet of Edwards POV? Let me know if you'd like to see more of his side, I might just consider doing a few chapters in his POV if you liked it.**

**Review, review, review and you'll get your next chapter soon, which may or may not introduce a fan favourite, ahem, ahem. **

**I guess if you review you'll see what I'm talking about. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note -**

**Love the feedback I've been getting, absolutely great guys! Thankyou so much.**

**Chapter Eight**

_Sixty-seven days_

I wake up alone. It's to be expected though, it's not like I didn't know he'd be gone. Part of me is glad he isn't here, there's no way I'd be able to face him so soon, not after what went down last night, but I can't help that part of me is dissapointed.

Maybe I dreamt the whole thing?

_'Stay'_

God I hope it was dream.

"Knock knock sleeping beauty."

Alice walks in with a bowl of cereal, if our friendship is anything to go by I know it's my favourite banana oat cereal in the bowl. I can't help but smile.

For a second I consider telling her everything. Could I do that to her? Could I burden her with my problems?It's a constant battle in my mind, one I'm never sure if I'm winning or losing.

I watch her walk towards me, smile beaming, she's so full of life, I can literally see light radiate throughout her body.

How did I get so lucky? Maybe I was blessed with such a great bestfriend because of the bad deal I was dealt in life when it came to family.

"You know I always preferred beauty and the beast, maybe it's because her name was Belle?"

"So you want to fall in love with a beast? Ew, give me Cinderella any day. I'd like a prince."

It's almost like her words are a sign, I can't do it, not to her, she deserves her happy ending.

"I don't know, I always liked the moral of the story, beauty comes from within."

"I never thought about it like that, wow, I guess you're right."

"I always am." I wink at her while spooning oats into my mouth.

"So I have a surprise for you! After you've eaten, get ready and come downstairs, we're going somewhere."

I eye her suspiciously, Alices surprises were never great. Most of the time they involved things I didn't class as fun.

"No way, I know your idea of a surprise, you're probably going to take me to some foam party or something."

"How cool would that be?! Sadly this surprise has nothing to do with that. Get up or I'm gonna throw a bucket of water on you, take a picture and then send it in to TMZ and say you wet the bed."

"You wouldn't dare. Plus I'm pretty sure TMZ is based in America only?"

"So what? You're practically a celebrity now, it doesn't matter what country you're from."

"More like a whore."

"An alleged-whore!"

"Still a whore Alice!"

"Well as your new whore self, would you like to accept my surprise and get your ass out of bed? Plus after Connor, I need a good rebound, this will be a good chance to meet some guys. I think."

"Oh God, it's not speed dating is it? Please say no."

"Of course not! You're taken baby."

"Er, by who?" Please don't say him.

"Why Edward Masen, my dear."

"We are NOT together in any way, shape, or form."

"You say tomato and I say tomahto."

"I'm pretty sure we both say tomahto."

I throw back the duvet and take my time in getting out of bed, it's by far the comfiest I've ever slept in.

"Give me a clue!" I shout from the bathroom with my mouth full of toothpaste so it sounds more like 'hiff ee a clur'.

"It's more of a present rather than a surprise, don't worry though, no expense has gone into it."

This makes me feel wary, what exactly is going on? I rush getting ready wanting to get the whole ordeal over and done with.

"God forbid you are not wearing your hoodies and jeans now that you're a celebrity, you have a reputation to uphold!"

"Oh and being branded a whore hasn't already wrecked it?"

"Well _I _have a reputation to uphold."

I hear her rummaging through my suitcase but I know she'll find nothing but hoodies, t-shirts and denim shorts.

I undress and head into the shower but I catch a glance of my body in the bathroom mirror and I'm suddenly distracted by my ever present bruises. I run my hands over them, most still hurt, especially the ones on my face.

I grab the robe hanging up at the back of the door and walk out to see Alice on the bed with my clothes strewn all over the place.

"Alice I'm sorry, I can't leave the house looking like this." I wave my hands infront of my house, gesturing to the marks that don't seem to be fading anytime soon.

"Hey, don't worry! It's nothing a little make-up won't cover right?"

I shake my head, suddenly I don't feel like leaving my temporary bed for at least a month.

"Ok, well lucky for you I can just bring your present here. You shower, pick out whatever you want and I'll be back."

Now I'm even more wary of her 'present' but she's someone I can't seem to ever refuse, so when she leaves, I head back into the shower and then dress in acid wash denim shorts and a white Beatles t-shirt, it's not like I'm leaving the house, no-one will see me.

12:50am.

Alice has been gone for at least an hour now, surely she should be back by now?

As if on queue I hear her pull up outside, I rush to the window eager to see just what this surprise is. But I see it's more of an it rather than is.

I see his face and everything comes rushing back to me. No. No. No. I refuse to feel anything.

_Stop it Bella. You don't feel anything._

Shit, I can't handle this right now, I can't handle facing him. I know already with just one look I'll be snared. I try to tell myself that it's not true, that I don't like him but why lie when your mind already knows the truth.

I back away from the window and fall to the bed.

This can't be happening. What is he even doing here? Maybe I could make a run for it.

Before I get a chance to contemplate an escape plan the bedroom door opens.

"Surprise!" Yells Alice.

He walks upto me slowly, he eyes the bruises on my face and I see him visibly flinch. His hand runs over them but it hurts too much so I flinch away.

"Bella. I missed you."

I want to scream that he's lying. He left me, he knew what was happening and he left me. Why come back now? I'd finally convinced myself we were nothing more than friends and now he's standing infront of me and I don't know how I feel.

"I missed you too Jake."

His arms wrap around me, I'm engulfed in his scent and for what feels like the hundreth time this week I'm close to tears.

It's as if my life flashes before my eyes but all I see is Jake and I. I remember the first time we met and how surprised I was at how easily we got on.

**Authors Note - **

**Short chapter, but the next one is ready to be uploaded so once I get too around 160-170 reviews I'll upload it for you guys, it's a good one for all the Jacob fans out there, you'll enjoy it. Thanks so much for the feedback, you guys are so fucking amazing, you don't understand how much your compliments mean to me! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note - **

**The recent reviews have been hilarious, I love how you guys are really apprehensive and wary about Jacobs character and his relationship with Bella. Hopefully this chapter will answeer a few of your questions. It's definitely interesting to say the least. **

**There will be more flashbacks throughout the story but not often, only when they're needed.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine**

_**Four years ago**_

"I swear, it'll be fun. Plus I need you there, it's technically the first time me and Ollie will be alone together."

"But you won't be alone, I'll be there. Talk about third wheel Alice."

"Oh didn't I tell you? Jacob Black is coming too."

I turn to her too shocked for words. Jacob Black is probably _the _most popular boy in our school, he's not exceptionally good looking, he's cute with a boyish charm and he can make you laugh till you pee yourself. It's a known fact. All the girls were after him, and I mean ALL.

"Shit Alice! You didn't tell me this was a double date? There's no way I'm going in there."

She looks at me funny but I turn away from the entrance to the cinema and stalk off, only I'm stopped short as I bump into someone.

Ladies and gentleman, enter Jacob Black.

He looks down at me with that grin of his and I can't help it, I'm a mess. Ergh, stupid hormones.

"You must be Bella. Hi, I'm Jacob."

"I know, er I mean hi, yes. Bella. I'm Bella."

It sounds like I've run a marathon, my words are so choppy, I must sound like a freak.

_Sort yourself out._

He looks at me funny and winks.

I understand now, I never did before but now it makes sense. Now I get why I see girls running around school arguing over him, crying over him, threatening to kill themselves over him.

Yeah you heard right, kill.

They're never serious threats though, at least I hope they're not. It's always stupid lines like 'if he doesn't call me, I'm going to kill myself' or 'he kissed me and I swear I thought I was going to die'.

I don't know if every teenage girl was like this but the ones I had the pleasure of meeting spoke about death so lightly, like it wasn't going to touch them.

Of course at this point in my life I'd never experienced anyone close to me dying, so I was like those girls. I never spoke about it lightly but I always figured death was far away. Dying young just didn't seem possible.

We ended up watching The Dark Knight which I enjoyed immensely because I've been a fan of Heath Ledger since 10 things I hate about you. Alice fell asleep during the movie, go figure, she was only ever a fan of rom-coms, whereas I had a more open mind and liked nearly every genre.

Walking out of the cinema was awkward, Alice and Ollie were tongues deep so I was forced to walk and talk with Jacob. Under any other circumstances I wouldn't have minded having to entertain one of Ollies friends with my amazing conversation skills, but with Jacob it was a lot harder.

"So did you enjoy the movie?"

"Yeah, I love Heath Ledger, did you?"

He nods. "Batman is my favourite superhero."

I'm surprised, he seemed like more of a Spiderman guy, what with being cheeky and a kid.

"Really? I like him but he's not my favourite."

"Who is?"

He looks right at me and I forget what he's just said. God that smile is going to kill me.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Your favourite superhero?"

"Oh Thor, you can't get better than a God right? Plus that blonde hair of his, definitely Thor."

"Damn, I guess I'm going to have to dye my hair now."

I stare at him, I'm abit taken back. Was he flirting with me? No, he's just being funny right?

"That was a joke, you're allowed to laugh you know."

I force a laugh out but I can tell he knows it's not genuine.

"Right, a joke, I knew that."

"So you go to my school right? How come I've never seen you around?"

Was it bad that I was offended over this? I see this guy everywhere, literally once a day, and he's never even seen me before.

Then again why would he look at me when he's got the whole school after him?

"I don't know, I guess our paths have just never crossed, I spend a lot of time in the library, or revising."

Oh my God, did I just say that? I sound like a geek now, this was probably my only chance to snare Jacob Blacks attention and I've made myself sound like an anti-social geek.

"Ah so I'm speaking to a nerd."

"No!"

I say it too quickly and he laughs loud, like really loud. And I fall, I fall really hard. Not literally, when I say I, I mean my heart.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with being a nerd. You can't be weirder than me, can I tell you a secret?"

Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes.

"Sure."

"I like Disney princesses."

Ok who was this guy? Guys like him did not like Disney, let alone the princesses.

"No way, seriously? Alright, who's your favourite?"

"I have little sisters, they've converted me, and definitely Snow White. I like that even though she lost her parents and had an evil stepmother who tried to kill her she never gave up, you'd think a girl like that was incapable of love but she gets her happy ending. _Plus _she has seven badass dwarves on her side."

I can't help but laugh now, I never would have pegged him as a Snow White fan, maybe Mulan, but Snow White? Definitely not.

"So who's yours?"

"Belle, and yeah I know we have similar names but it's not because of that. I like how she doesn't care that the beast is, well, a beast. She falls in love with him because of his personality, plus it's the only disney story where they build the love slowly, it's not that instant crap you know is impossible."

"So you don't believe in love at first sight?"

"No way, lust at first sight? Yes, but love?." I shake my head. "Do you?"

"I don't know, I think you can sense whether you'll have that chemistry with some people, but love is something different, I don't think it can just happen in an instant. Looks can be very deceiving."

_Especially when it comes to you._

"What do you mean?"

Fuck, did I say that out loud?

"Erm I just meant like you're, well you're Jacob Black and you like Disney princesses, I wouldn't have ever thought that in a million years, because you're, you."

"I think people forget I'm human sometimes." I can tell from his smile he's being sarcastic.

"Maybe."

We carry on walking in silence for a few minutes but it isn't awkward like it was before. It's one of those silences where there's no need for words, you can simply just be standing next to someone and their companies enough.

"Have you ever been in love Bella?"

His question throws me off guard but I know my answer.

"No, I'm only fourteen, plus I've never even been on a date, let alone had a boyfriend."

"How's that possible?"

"I don't know, boyfriends are overrated anyway."

"No, I meant how is it possible you've never been on a date? I get why you haven't had a boyfriend, boys at our age are commitment phobes, they don't want girlfriends. It's stupid but it's true."

"Oh, well I've never been asked out before."

I whisper it because I'm embarrased, there's no way I want to admit to him that I've never been on a date but there's no going back now.

He scoffs as if he finds me hard to believe and I can't help but feel all giddy inside, that means he finds me pretty right?

"They're probably too embarrased to ask you out, clever girls make us dumb boys feel insecure, you're too good for the boys at our school anyway."

Okay that was definitely a compliment, I'm sure of it.

I look at him and see he's deep in thoughts, I'm too shocked to reply. If somebody told me I'd be walking alone with Jacob (sans Alice and Ollie) Black while he complimented me and made me laugh I would have told them not in a million years.

Well it seems a million years has passed because that was definitely what was I doing right now.

"You're a lot different to what I expected you know?"

"In a good or bad way?"

Definitely good. "Good."

"Well you're what I expected."

"I thought you said you've never seen me before?"

"Ah damn, there goes my attempt at being cool. I have seen you, a few times actually."

My heart flutters, it literally flutters.

"You have? So what did you expect?"

He nods. "You're very quiet, reserved, I hardly ever saw you smile, let alone speak."

None of those things were good? Was this some sort of backhanded compliment?

"Oh, okay."

"I'm not finished, so yeah everytime I saw you, you were always in the background. At first I thought it was because Alice is hard to overpower, she's very charismatic, but then I realised you preferred it that way, going unnoticed. I'm so used to loud people, attention seeking girls who want everyone to be staring at them, but you. I remember seeing you smile for the first time, you were in the library, head down and Jason walked upto you, he said something and you smiled. I remember being jealous because the smile was for him. You were so different, there's something about you, even if you don't know it yet, your charisma burns brighter than Alices, you just don't use it like she does."

If I was shocked before I was gobsmacked now. My mind was going at a hundred miles per hour, to think he's actually noticed me and bothered to think about all of this.

"Wow. I don't know what to say."

He shrugs as if what he's just said is nothing, but we both know it's a lot more.

"Bella, come on Dads waiting."

We turn to see Alice walking upto us with Ollie, she grabs my shoulder as if to pull me towards us. I can't hide the dissapointment on my face, my time with Jake is over. I'm probably never gonna speak to him again.

"It was nice meeting you."

I nod at him, he smirks down at me before pulling me towards him for a hug. He smells like warmth, I know it's a weird thing to say but it's true. His arms feel like home.

**Authors Note - **

**I just know half of you are screaming in anger right now, but don't you worry my dears, all will be revealed soon enough. Jacob sounds great right? Let me know what you think of him. **

**Also I'd love if everyone could let me know who their favourite Disney princess is? Like Bella, I love Belle out of Beauty and The Beast, love the concept of the story, and I like Cinderella too. How about you guys?**

**Thanks for reading and keep the reviews coming because I update SO much faster when I'm motivated. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys! **

**So this chapter isn't that long but it's necessary, the reviews have been crazy good, you all say such nice things! I've been thinking about how to involve you all more because your thoughts and opinions do mean a lot, and I came up with this little thing where I'd love it if you guys could come up with a sentence. **

**It could be anything from 'I like hot dogs they make me fart' to 'damn you're sexy, let's do it'. Literally anything, so basically this sentence will be used in a conversation between Edward and Bella, so make it good. I'll choose one, maybe more depending on how good they get and you'll get a shout out and maybe even the next chapter before it's posted, and let me say it's a good one!**

**So get thinking, and remember to be creative, enjoy :)**

**Chapter Ten**

_**Present Day**_

"Right well I'll leave you guys to catch up." I look over his shoulder to see Alice head out of the room.

I pull myself from his arms and walk so that he's at least a couple strides away from me.

"How long's it been? Six months? Eight?"

I shrug my shoulders.

"Not sure, probably eight."

He nods at me before going to sit on my bed.

We stay silent for a few minutes but it's awkward now. We're not the same people as we were before.

"What happened to us Bella?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, a couple years ago I could sit with you in silence and it would feel like the most normal thing in the world, now it just feels wrong."

"We were kids back then, times change, people change."

"Yeah but we promised we wouldn't."

"Well promises were made to be broken."

"Touché Bella."

We fall into another silence, I find myself fidgeting with anything I can touch.

"You gonna' tell me what happened to your face."

"It was nothing."

"You know, I know that's not true."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine, what do you wanna talk about?"

"How's Janice?"

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't ask me about her."

"I didn't realise she was off limits."

"She's not, but I know you don't want to hear about my love life."

"You're right, I don't."

"Always so straight to the point."

"Well there's no point in sugar-coating stuff is there?"

"I guess not." He grins at me and I get that familiar feeling in my heart that I got all those years ago, but it isn't like it used to be.

That grin used to make my heart stop, it used to make me want to jump up and down and scream that it was mine, but now? Now it just makes me remember the memories that we had. The memories that I know will be nothing more than fleeting thoughts in a couple of years.

It's sad, but it's comforting knowing that I had that experience. Even though it was unrequited, I'm glad I got to experience what I thought was love at the time.

I'm also happy that after all this time I could finally admit to myself that I had liked Jake as more than a friend. _Had _being the main word here.

"So are you here for the rest of the holidays?"

"Yeah, till university starts up in September. Where you planning on going?"

"Erm, I'm inbetween Durham and Cambridge."

He laughs loud, that loud laugh he did the first time we met properly.

"Damn, I always knew you were destined for big things. You're inbetween two of the best universities in the world, dating the captain of the England football team, wow."

"I'm not dating Edward."

"Sure does seem like you are according to the tabloids."

"Well tabloids lie."

"You don't have to lie to me Bella, it's ok if you are."

"It's ok? I don't need your permission Jacob, and I'm not _lying_, me and Edward aren't together."

"He's not good enough for you anyway."

Was that a hint of jealousy I heard in his voice? Who was he to be jealous after all this time?

"And who is? You?"

"I'd love to say yes but no, I'm not either."

"Are you kidding me? You can't come here after a year and say things like that to me! We were friends Jake, you made it pretty clear that was all we were ever going to be."

"Well I was stupid ok! I was a kid, I didn't know what I wanted, and then I left and I wake up one day to see your face all over the papers and it hit me."

His words shock me. He was always the one to make sure people knew we were just friends, he was the one who had girlfriend after girlfriend, he was the one who upped and left me after I was stupid enough to confide in him, and now he thinks after seeing me with another man, he can just waltz back into my life and stake claim.

"Remember the first time we met? I told you that boys were commitment phobes and that we were intimidated by girls who were clever because we're insecure, well that was me. I didn't realise what I had untill I didn't have you anymore."

"You were the one who left, you're the one who had girlfriend after girlfriend, while I had to stand on the sidelines and watch, so don't go on like you suffered all these years."

He gets up from the bed and walks upto me. His near presence makes me feel suffocated, I find myself finding it hard to breathe.

"I suffered because none of them were you Bella."

His lips are on mine, I can feel the desperation in them. This kiss is different to our first kiss. It isn't what you think though, I was sixteen and I still hadn't been kissed, I'd asked Jake to kiss me because I wanted to know what it felt like. We kissed and it was sweet. It was slow, gentle and nice, but then I had nothing to compare it to, that was until Edward.

This kiss was nothing like Edwards, this kiss was sloppy, frantic and it feels like I'm kissing a cousin, wrong on so many levels.

I pull myself away, and push at him but he grabs at my arms.

"Come on Bella, one chance. We could be so good together."

"No, Jake." I push at him harder and move from his grip.

"It's him isn't it? What, is it because he's famous? Rich? A football player? I have money Bella."

"You bastard! You think I'm only interested in him because of his money? Get out."

His face drops and I can see he's upset but I don't care, not anymore. This isn't the Jake I thought I loved all those years ago.

He walks out and I go to lie down on my bed, the fight has left me exhausted and I'm out before my head hits the pillow.

**Authors Note:**

**Like or hate? Let me know and remember to drop me a sentence to be in with a chance to get it featured in a conversation between Edward and Bella.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys! So with my little contest thing that I had up recently, I've chosen the 'charlie-x' sentence. If you're reading this, I'd love it if you could leave your email address and I'll email you the next chapter asap.**

**The next few chapters introduce more Twilight characters, so I reckon you're going to love that. Once I get to around 270 reviews I'll upload Chapter Twelve, which may or may not have Edward making a return. I know you all miss him and have been wondering where he is, but I really didn't want the beginning chapters to be full of him when we've got lots of time for him later on in the story.**

**Plus I really wanted to build the story properly and build the friendship between Alice and Bella, and even Jake before having Edward become a main character with a constant presence.**

**So with that said, enjoy!**

**Chapter Eleven**

_Sixty-four days_

It's been a couple of days since Jake visited me, Alice insists on apologising at least ten times a day even though I've told her time and time again, it's okay. She had no idea what the situation was between me and Jake, hell I didn't even know myself until the other day.

Edward hasn't contacted me since that night. I don't know if I should be relieved or upset, I think it's a bit of both.

My bruises on my face have nearly disappeared, there's just some yellow tinge to my cheeks now, nothing make-up can't cover. The ones on my body seem to be taking a lot longer to fade, but it doesn't bother me much because they're hidden beneath my layers of clothing.

The pains gone which I'm really happy about because I'm a messy sleeper and not being able to toss and turn at night has really ticked me off.

I'm sat infront of Alices tv watching re-runs of Smallville, I decide right now that Lex Luthor is my favourite villian. There's something so sinister yet likeable about him.

"Right I've decided on a house rule."

Alice plops down beside me with a copy of the latest Company magazine.

"What is it?"

"You're only allowed to live here if you come out with me when I ask."

"I guess that's a fair enough rule. Where do you wanna go?"

"Really? You'll come out!?"

"I don't know why you're so shocked, I know I'm the only friend you have Alice, if I don't go out with you, who will?"

I wink at her when she feigns a shocked expression.

"But I thought with everything going on, you wouldn't have wanted to leave the house?"

"It's been days, I can't stay here for the rest of my life. So, where are we going?"

"Oh right, well would I be asking too much if I said let's go to a club?"

She bats her eyelashes at me while pouting her lips, typical puppy dog face but I fall for it.

"A club it is, you got one in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking to invite Rose and Tanya, we haven't seen them in ages and they're both home for the holidays. I'm sure Tanya will know of a good club?"

Rosalie and Tanya were friends we'd met through Jacob, they were both a year older, so they'd gone off to university and we hadn't seen them in ages. We weren't the closest of friends but we have fun whenever we're with them and they're pretty cool.

"That's great, tonight should be fun then."

I didn't have to fake my excitement because part of me was actually excited. I need fresh air and I need something to distract me from everything that's going on, maybe getting drunk would be a good start?

"So what are you going to do about Jake?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well he did admit to having feelings for you the other day, but obviously you have Edward now, sooo?"

"I don't _'have'_ Edward, he hasn't spoken to me since that night, he obviously doesn't want anything to do with me, and that's fine. Jacob on the other hand, well it's not like that between us, he'll get over his feelings, I'm pretty sure he just _thinks _he likes me, he has Janice anyway."

"It's weird right, you've spent the last few years not bothering with boys and now you have the attention of two at the same time."

"Well, I guess God works in mysterious ways."

"He sure does, and right now he's telling me to get you up and get you ready, it's five already, we're meeting Rose and Tanya for seven, we only have two hours!"

Even though I want to reassure her I can be done in less than an hour, I know there's no way she's letting me dress myself. She pulls me off the sofa and into her bedroom and starts rummaging through her clothes.

"Try this one on!"

She throws back a blue boob tube dress that looks way too much like a top rather than a dress.

"Wait, no I've found the perfect dress, here!"

She comes running out with a dark green dress and hands it to me. It's sleeveless with a high neck that has a v neck cutout running down the middle that ends by the babydoll skirt, even then it's fairly modest because the cut out is covered by lace. Although there's no way I'd be able to wear a bra underneath because you'd be able to see it through the lace.

I put it on and it sits just a couple inches above my knee so when I go to sit down, everything is covered.

"I like it, thankyou Alice."

"Yay! Ok, for your hair I'm thinking a low pony with your natural waves and then we'll curl a few front pieces of your hair to frame your face. Perfect."

Alice goes about getting herself ready while helping me put the finishing touches on my outfit, for shoes she makes me wear five inch black heeled boots, that end up being quite comfortable because of there being a heel at the front of the shoe aswell.

She's dressed in a royal blue silk dress with a high-low skirt that sets off her blonde hair and blue eyes so well. If I look like an inch of how she does, I'd be happy.

We meet Rose and Tanya at a club called Mato, and head inside. We don't have to wait in line because apparently Rose and the bouncer are 'friends' and by that she meant, they'd fucked before.

Rose was what you called a free spirit, she doesn't like to be tied down to just one man, so she sleeps with loads instead. In all the time I've known her I don't think she's had one boyfriend, she let's guys know straight away that all she wants is a one night stand, but that doesn't stop them from coming back more. One night with her and they're snared for life.

Tanya on the other hand is all about the romance, she's the girl who believes in fairytale endings and wants her knight in shining armour to come riding in on a horse to save her. From what, I don't know. Sadly she seems to think every guy she meets is her knight in shining armour so she's had her heart broken plenty of times.

"God, there's not one hot guy here tonight!"

"We've been here less than ten minutes Rose, plus we're still early, we've got time."

"Alice you are so optimistic, it's infectious."

"Well, I for one will not be on the lookout for any man tonight, Billy broke up with me last night."

I knew something was off about Tanya, she definitely looked a lot sadder than usual.

"He was a fucktard anyway, that's all the more reason to come out and have fun and then get laid!" Rose downs the last of her drink fast and slams it down on the table to emphasize her point.

"Having sex is not the answer to everything."

Alice was right, sex wasn't the answer to everything. But then again, what do I know? I'm still a virgin.

"Are you ok Tanya?"

She looks at me and I realise her eyes are glassy as if she's about to cry.

"I'm fine, it was just unexpected, everything was going so great. We'd finally got past the six-date rule, but then he text me and said he was getting back with his ex."

"That fucking bastard! Tanya you need to stop telling guys about the six date thing, you're just giving them a time limit before they can finally have sex and then leave you."

Tanya flinches at Rose's words, and even though they're kind of harsh, they're true, and she needs to hear them. I would've thought by now that Tanya had realised her six-date rule thing never would have worked, but apparently she was still using it.

"I know, I know, it's just I'm not like you guys, I can't just have sex with a guy, I need to plan it and make sure it all goes right."

She sniffs her nose and I fear she might end up balling her eyes out in the middle of the club for everyone to see. I reach out for her and try to offer her words of comfort.

"It's okay Tan, how about you use your six date rule but you don't tell the guy yeah?"

"Yeah, Bella's right, just don't let them know next time."

"Rose can you help me do it."

"Do what?"

"Make guys like me? You have hundreds after you all the time and you don't even wanna know any of em, how do you do it."

We all stare at her, waiting for her answer. She looks at a loss for words as she opens her mouth before closing it again.

"I don't know, I guess it's because they know they can't have me. Guys like a challenge, it's not just all about sex. The thing with you Tan is you give them a goal with the six-dates and once they reach that, they think they've won so they leave you. With me, sex is already apart of the equation, it's the relationship I don't want, and so every guy wants what they can't have, when I tell them a relationship is never going to happen, they automatically think 'ah I can be the one to change her mind.' So they try and try and try to get me in a relationship, but obviously it never works."

She talks so matter of factly, I can tell we're all envious of her knowledge.

Alice is the first one to break her silence. "How is it you know all of that and you've never told us any of it, that would have helped me ages ago! Fucking hell Rose, you're coaching me on how to get a man."

"Me too! Please!" Tanya shouts.

They all stare at me, waiting for me to say I want to join in on their little game too. "No, I'm ok."

"Oh that's right, you're taken aren't you. Traded us all in for Edward Masen." Rose winks at me when she says his name as if we're both in on some dirty little secret.

"Nope, no man for me. That was just a huge misunderstanding, I don't even know the guy."

I don't have to look at Alice to know she'll play along with what I'm saying.

"Oh man Bella, I really thought he was your prince."

I give Tanya a reassuring smile as she gives me a sympathetic look.

"Well then I guess you can be our guinea pig Bella."

"What?!"

Rose shrugs her shoulders as if anything she just said is a normal thing.

"Well I can't go and chat up a guy because I need to be coaching these two, so you're going to be my test subject and while you're doing what I say, I'll be explaining it all to them. It's not like you have to sleep with a guy for real babe, don't worry."

Harmless flirting? I could totally do that, right? Right?

"Hm, okay, I'm not doing nothing too embarrasing though!"

She winks at me again. "Ofcourse not."

"Okay so, first thing is you have to be confident, nobody likes a girl without confidence. But you can't be too confident that you look desperate or arrogant, you have to make sure you get the balance right."

"But how do we know if we're getting the balance right?" Tanya asks.

"Oh trust me, you'll know. So next thing is making yourself seem unavailable, this goes hand in hand with the whole desperation thing. You have to make it so that the guy thinks he's extremely lucky to have you. Even if he's the hottest man you've ever laid eyes on, you have to have the confidence to show that this man is lucky to be seen talking to you."

"Well I've always had problems talking to extremely hot men, I get all tongue-tied and can't speak properly."

I look at Alice, shocked that she says she's had problems. I never would have thought my beautiful bestfriend would have had any problems when it comes to guys.

"If you find yourself getting tongue tied just think of someone you don't find attractive, I use Peter Kay for myself. You're welcome to use him too. If it's still a problem, try and use it to your advantage, don't speak as much and when you do, stick to a few words, this will make you look mysterious and casual."

"Right! Wow, this is gold Rosalie, pure gold. What next?"

She smiles as if proud of herself, I can't help but notice she's in her element when talking about getting guys. She should definitely consider giving out dating advice on a regular.

"Always leave them wanting more, don't spend more than five minutes in his company, and you have to be the one to end the conversation and walk away, that way he'll ask himself what he thinks he's done wrong and he'll seek you out and try and fix things and get a date. Also don't be afraid to speak to more than one guy, the first one you speak to could be totally wrong for you so you may have to start again with a different one, at least this way you have a few choices."

Was all of this really true? Did guys really think like that?

"Remember to be classy not trashy, if you have a drink in your hand, sip it, don't chug. Don't flick your hair, that's a known tease movement, instead you should try and turn your head at least once in the conversation so that your hair moves naturally. If he compliments you, say thanks but don't compliment him back. Be funny, but not too funny, you don't want to come across as a comedienne, if you can't find time to slip a joke in there somewhere just try and do something to make you stand out. What you have to remember is there's probably over a hundred girls in any club you go to, and if the guys hot he's going to be getting the attention of at least half of them, you have to make yourself unique, you have to do something that makes him remember you."

"Oh and when he asks for your name, give him your full name. Most girls only give their first name, there's only so much Kates and Ashleys a guy will speak to before forgetting them all, by giving the last name you'll help secure your name into his brain."

"Bella, you have to go and try all this out now! I need to know if it works!" Tanyas eagerness is obvious.

"Now? I'm not ready."

"It's just a practice run, you'll be fine." Rosalie assures me.

Alice points out a guy standing at the bar alone. He's got spiky blonde hair and he has a trace of stubble, and from where I'm sitting he has a great bum.

"Him, it's perfect, plus he's really hot."

"Alice is right, he's the one you'll try it on. Remember, confident, mysterious, don't be desperate, conversation to a minimum, full name, a joke or two and leave before he does."

Wow, totally not a lot to remember.

I get up and tug on my dress out of nervousness before heading over to the bar.

"Can I get a bourbon neat, please?" I ask the bartender.

The man beside me turns to look at me before giving me the once over.

"Bit of a manly drink, don't you think?"

I turn to look at him once before looking forward again. "I can handle it."

He laughs a little before downing his drink and pulling out a twenty pound note and placing it on the bar.

"Pay for the ladies drink too and get me a scotch on the rocks."

"Thanks." I say again without turning to look at him, even though it takes all of my willpower.

"I'm Mike, you are?"

This time I turn to him and put my hand out to shake his, he looks taken back and I know already, a woman has probably never offered to shake his hand before.

"Isabella Swan."

"Well it's nice to meet you Ms Swan."

I nod once before turning my attention towards the rest of the club.

"So do you come here often?"

"Not really."

He waits for me to elaborate but then realises I don't plan on saying anything else.

"Why not?"

"Not my sorta thing."

"Atmosphere or the people?"

I stare at him now before giving him a blatant once over.

"Both."

He laughs again and I notice he has really nice white teeth. I'm a sucker for good hygiene.

Think of Peter Kay, Bella.

"You got a boyfriend Isabella?"

I shrug my shoulders before answering but he speaks before I can.

"Let me guess, not your sorta thing?"

"Bingo."

The bartender places my drink on the table and I go to grab it and turn to say bye to Mike.

"Thankyou for the drink."

I'm seconds away from the bar when I feel a tap on my shoulder. Well Mike, you're an eager one aren't you?

I turn to face him with a knowing smile on my face but it drops when I realise it isn't Mike standing infront of me.

"What are you doing here?"

**Authors Note:**

**Well?! Do you like Rosalie and Tanya? What other Twilight characters would you like to see? **

**270 reviews and you get the next chapter, which may introduce a few more fan favourites ;).**

**Who do you think it is that tapped Bella on the shoulder, Jake or Edward? Review and you'll find out soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys! So as promised, 270 reviews or more and I upload so here you go. **

**Love, love, love this chapter, so I hope you guys do to. Also a little side note, what I find hilarious is most of you guys dislike Jacob and I've actually based him off a real life person I know of. You could say this story is based on personal true events that I've been through over the recent years. But just to be clear, Bellas family situation is entirely made up, my parents are great! Nothing like Bellas, but everyone else, Alice, Edward, Jacob, Zack, Tanya, Rosalie etc are based on real life people I know. Let's just say I've had personal experience with a guy like Jacob and Edward so it makes it easier to channel that into writing.**

**That's one of the reasons your compliments mean a lot to me because I'm glad to know you're enjoying it. **

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

**Chapter Twelve**

I look up into his blazing eyes and I'm done for, then I'm angry because I hate the affect he has on me.

"What do you mean, what am I doing here? I'm here with my friends. What are you doing here? Stalking me?"

"Who's the guy at the bar?" I look past his shoulder at Mike who's standing at the bar staring at us with shock on his face. He looks as if he's ready to come over and carry on chatting with me but Edward turns and and faces him head on and suddenly Mike doesn't look that hot when compared to the man infront of me.

He turns away and sits back down at the bar, downing his drink in one and lowering his head. If I didn't know better he looks disappointed which means my little game had worked, I must remember to tell the girls later. No doubt they'd jump for joy.

I look back at Edward who's currently staring me down. How is it I'm nearly 6ft tall in these heels but standing next to Edward makes me feel like I'm half that size?

"Just some guy, Mike something."

"Do you make it a habit to speak to random guys at a bar?"

"Excuse me?" What exactly is he trying to get at?

"Well I'm just saying, we met at a bar and we hadn't even been on date and we were sharing a bed. You really shouldn't make this a habit of yours."

"I'll do whatever I want, and if that means sleeping with strangers then so be it."

"I hardly think we're strangers Isabella."

"Really? What's my favourite colour then?"

"Green."

"Wai- how did you know that?" Alice must've told him.

"You've worn green twice now, plus your phone case is green, it wasn't that hard to figure it out."

"So you know my favourite colour, still doesn't mean we're not strangers."

"How about you let me take you on that date, and then we can become something other than strangers?"

I stare off into air as if I'm contemplating the question, even though I already know my answer.

"I'm not really one to date strangers, wait, no. Let me rephrase that. I'm not really one to date the likes of you."

"What's so wrong with me?" He has that cocky look on his face and I'm tempted to just slap him again.

"Ok, let's just map this thing out. So we go on a few dates, we have sex and that's absolutely fine, because you know I have to lose it some day, we part ways and because you're a famous footballer I have to endure seeing your face all over the place, which makes it kind of hard to get over the guy I lost it too, while you go about shagging anything with a vagina while making millions kicking a ball around. Now there's the other scenario in which we go on a few dates, we have sex, I fall in love with you but it's an unrequited love and so you reject me and my heart gets broken while you go on to shag- well you get the point. Doesn't seem like I win either way."

"Ah I get it now, you won't go on a date with me because you're scared you'll fall in love with me. I can't say I blame you."

"No, I'm merely exploring every outcome."

"Well you seem to have forgotten one."

"Really? And which one is that?"

"The one where we _both _fall in love with eachother and we end up living happily ever after."

His eyes are so intense I can't seem to pull away. I'm drawn to him like a moth is drawn to a flame.

"Life isn't a fairytale Edward."

"It is if you make it one."

"And how would I go about doing that exactly?"

"Get yourself a prince."

"Oh, and I suppose you're my prince?"

He lowers his head so that he can whisper straight into my ear. "Only if you want me to be."

My heart is beating heavy and fast, I'm almost worried that he can hear it but at this moment, I've gone past the point of caring. I just need to distance myself from him. He's too dangerous for me to ever be around. I lose my inhibitions around him.

I walk off ignoring him but I know he's following me towards our table. I sit down next to Tanya so that there's no space for him, and stare at all the shocked faces around me.

Tanya looks like she's lost her use of speech, Rosalie looks like she wants to pounce on Edward and Alice has that knowing smile.

"There's no space for you here Edward, just go."

"Oh, well I was just heading to the bathroom so?"

I stare Alice down. "No you're not, you're staying right where you are Alice."

"It's okay Alice, there's plenty of space." Edward states, although he's clearly blind if he thinks there's space for him here.

The next thing I know, I'm being pulled up out of the booth and then being pulled down onto a lap seconds later. His arms wrap around my waist tight, so there's no way I'm getting out of this without causing a scene.

A scene which wouldn't be so far off considering nearly half the club had it's eyes on us already. It's almost as if he knows that I'm the type of person to avoid causing any kind of scene in public.

I turn in his lap so that I'm facing him, he's smiling at me, a cheeky smile which radiates the words 'ha-ha'.

"Let me up now."

"I could, but then where would you sit?"

"I'm sure Mike would be happy to join me at a different booth."

His smile falters and he becomes his normal angry self again.

Yeah, well fuckyou!

"Don't test my patience Isabella."

"Your patience!? How about you consider my patience for a second?"

He outright ignores me and moves his head so that he's looking towards my friends and not me.

"I don't believe I've met you lovely ladies before. I'm Edward Masen, you are?"

"Tanya, nice to meet you."

"Rosalie Hale. I know exactly who you are, you can call me Rose."

"I'm Alice. But we've met before."

I can't help but notice that Rose uses her full name when introducing herself, I don't know why, but I don't like the tone in her voice, it's too seductive, it makes me feel uncomfortable.

I can tell I'm jealous, I'd be an idiot not to admit it, there's no way I can ever compare to her. I'm suddenly glad that _I'm _the one sitting on Edwards lap.

"Yes, at the game right?"

Alice nods at him before smiling.

"That game was fantastic Mr Masen, you did England proud."

Since when did Rose watch football?

"Edward's fine, and thankyou Rose. I appreciate it."

"When's your next game? I've always wanted to go to a match."

"You're in luck, we're playing against Czech Republic in about two weeks, I'm sure I can get you tickets."

"Wow, thanks, that'd be great _Edward_."

Why the fuck did he come over here if he was going to spend the whole time speaking to Rose?

I pull at his hands, I suddenly don't want to be here to witness him flirting with someone I kind of class as a friend. The thing is, I don't even blame her for flirting, who in their right mind wouldn't?

His grip tightens and he starts to rub circles on the inside of my thigh. I didn't think I could ever get turned on by such a simple gesture but boy, was I wrong.

"I need to go to the toilet. Let me up Edward."

He looks at me, as if trying to see if I'm lying. I must pass his little test because he lets me up. Or maybe he wants me out of the way so that he can speak to Rose? I don't let myself think about it as I head towards the toilets.

I try my best to wash my face without wrecking the minimal make-up I have on, I have to say I manage it pretty well.

I stand in front of the mirror and stare at myself. I look paler than usual, a little skinnier than usual, but the bags under my eyes have disappeared. The make-up has covered the yellowing bruise on my cheek so no-one would be able to tell it was there.

All in all, I look okay. I look dare I say, pretty? The bathroom door opens and Alice walks in.

"Hey, you were taking ages, you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little tired."

"It's not even 9 o'clock yet?"

"I know, guess I'm feeling a little drained."

"So it has nothing to do with Rosalie blatantly flirting with your man back there?"

Was I that obvious?

"He's not my man."

She shrugs her shoulders. "Whatever you say. Well come on, Edward's moving us to the v.i.p area, more space."

"Ofcourse he is."

I follow her out to the club and walk to the sectioned off area, they let us through without asking any questions.

Edwards sitting with three other guys, Tanya and Rose. They sit in order of random guy, random guy, Edward, Rose, Tanya, random guy. Seeing her sit so close to Edward sends a sharp pain through my chest, is this what heartbreak feels like?

No, it's just plain old jealousy.

I go to sit next to the first random guy, two can play at this game.

Alice goes to sit next to the random guy on the opposite side of the line, leaving me alone next to this one.

The nearest two turn to introduce themselves to me.

"Hi, I'm Jasper Whitlock." Says the one next to me, the one next to him introduces himself as just Emmett.

"I'm Bella, nice to meet you guys. So how do you know Edward?"

"We all play for England."

Oh, I kick myself mentally because I should know that considering I went to their game the other day.

"Right, that makes total sense."

Jasper laughs quietly, he's very handsome with short blonde curls and blue eyes, he's like the male version of Alice.

"How do you know Edward, Bella?"

How do I know him?

"I er, well we met a while back and er- honestly, it's so complicated, I wouldn't even know where to start."

I can see Rose out of the corner of my eye as she touches Edwards arm lightly while laughing at something he's said. He's smiling down at her and I literally see red.

He hardly ever smiles at me like that, he's always too angry or reserved around me. Well I hope they have fun together, I don't give a fuck.

Really, I don't.

"According to the world, you're Edwards new girlfriend?"

"The world have it so wrong, we're not together."

"Well I guess his loss is my gain." I smile at him, this man has no doubt caused hearts to break over the years. "So what do you do?"

"I start university in September."

"Exciting, which one you headed off to?"

"Erm, Durham or Cambridge, I'm not entirely sure yet. I know I'm leaving it late but I'm just so indecisive."

"Wow, that's incredible. Do you know what you want to do?"

"Write, I want to be a writer. Stories mostly, fiction, but aslong as I get to write I don't care what it is."

"It's good you know what you want to do. Makes you more determined to reach your goal."

"Did you always know?"

"Since I could walk. My mom used to tell me that as soon I was walking I used to be in our backgarden kicking around a ball. She tried to get me to do the normal academic thing but once I hit fourteen, there was no turning back. I knew I wanted to be a footballer, since then she's supported me till her last breath."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't realise-"

My first instinct is to comfort him so I grab his hands in mine and squeeze once before letting go. I know what it feels like to loose such a close family member so I can sympathise with him.

"It's okay, it's been four years now, I've learnt to deal with it."

I nod at him, not knowing what to say. Suddenly I feel arms enclosing around me and I'm being pulled somewhere. I end up on a lap again, I face whoever it is and realise it's Edward.

Ofcourse it is, who else could it be? I realise this lap thing is becoming a recurring occurence, this being the third time I've been in his lap now.

"What are you doing? I was speaking to Jasper."

"I could see that."

He's angry as per usual, I don't know why he bothers speaking to me if I make him angry.

"Why don't you go back to Rosalie? Just leave me alone for once."

His anger slips and he smirks at me.

"I'd prefer to sit here."

"You sure about that?"

"Positive." He nods once.

"Well don't think I'm speaking to you."

I turn my head so that my hairs facing him, but he puts his hands on my head and turns me so that I'm looking at him.

"Why do you fight me so much?"

I realise I don't actually have an answer to his question, why _do _I fight him so much?

"I don't fight you."

"You've run away from me three times, slapped me across the face and kneed me in the balls, I'm pretty sure that's fighting me?"

"Well, when you put it like that..."

"You still owe me a date, you know."

"Maybe if you asked me out I'd go on one with you, you're the one who hasn't spoken to me in days." I hate how desperate I sound, but there's no turning back now.

"I've been busy with meetings, football practice, training, family."

"I get it, there's no need to make excuses."

"They're not excuses Isabella."

"Stop calling me that."

"Don't you like your name?"

"I do, but no-one says Isabella, I prefer Bella."

"Well I prefer Isabella, so I'm going to call you that."

"You're so stubborn!"

"Exactly, so our date?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Eager are you?"

I go bright red under his gaze. "No, I just want to get it over and done with."

"Tomorrow's fine, actually no, wait, I have practice from one to four."

"Looks like we're never going to go on that date Mr Masen."

"How about you come and watch me practice tomorrow and we'll go out after that? You can bring a friend with you while you watch?"

An offer to watch Edward get all hot and sweaty and naked? Hell yeah.

"Yeah I guess that's good, should I bring Alice or Rosalie?"

He looks at me funny. "I don't know, whoever you want, they're your friends."

"I would've thought you'd prefer Rose, everyone always does."

He let's out an exasperated sigh. "Spit it out Isabella, I know you have something to say?"

"It's nothing."

"Isabella, say it."

"God, fine. I just seen the way you were with her earlier, smiling and happy. Plus look at her, how could anyone turn down that face or body, she's the epitome of perfection."

He laughs that loud laugh of his I almost never get to witness, but this time it makes me feel like a kid, like he's laughing at me because I'm being so childish.

"Oh fuckoff Edward, seriously. I'm glad you find me so amusing."

I try to get out of his grip, using all of my strength but instead he lifts me and turns me fully so that I'm straddling him like I was the first night we met.

And then just like our first night, we kiss, only this time it's him kissing me.

I let myself surrender to him, it feels too good to let go just yet. I grab his hair with one of my hands and pull tightly, wanting to get closer to him. Wanting to devour him.

I feel like a sex crazed animal, rubbing myself against him like a bitch in heat. His lips are soft, but hard at the same time, how is that even possible?

I feel him groan against my lips as he runs his hands up and down my thighs. I feel his erection against me but this time it doesn't freak me out, I'm prepared.

He bites down on my bottom lip and my mouth falls open, his tongue slips in and I reach for it with my own, teasing him slowly. Just when I'm getting into the speed of things he pulls away.

"If I wanted anyone else I wouldn't be here with you, ok?"

I nod once even though inside I'm not sure whether I'm enough for him.

**Authors Note:**

**Did you like it? 300 reviews and I'll upload the next chapter, which gets VERY interesting.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note:**

**Can I just say a big thankyou to all of you that not only take the time to read my story but review aswell, you guys are so fucking awesome.**

**Also when you guys tell me things like a certain chapter or scene made you cry, well my heart literally explodes. I love how passionate you are about this story, to think words that little old me put together are creating such emotions in you guys, is crazy.**

**It means a lot, so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Bella! Hey, Bella!"

I turn towards the entrance to the v.i.p area where I hear my name being shouted by a familiar voice.

I catch Alices eyes which stare at me in confusion. I stare back at her, just as baffled as she is.

"Who is that?" Edward asks.

"No-one, just a friend."

I climb off Edwards lap and walk towards Jake.

"What are you doing here?" I can't hide the anger in my voice.

"I'm here with Zack and I seen you, I thought we could talk, I'm sorry about how we left things."

I suddenly feel bad for being so angry at seeing him. This is Jake, my first crush, my first kiss, my first best guy friend. We were both older, both matured, maybe now we could put all of our shit behind us and start fresh. It couldn't be too hard, I used to trust this guy with my life, he meant the world to me once upon a time.

"Wait, Zack's here? And no, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have blown up at you like that. I was just... You just caught me off guard."

"Yeah, and I know, I was being stupid. So, that's him isn't it?"

He nods towards where I was just sitting.

"Jake..."

"No, it's all good. I just figured I should meet the first guy you've ever dated, that is unless there was someone while I was away?"

"Nope, plus I'm not really dating Edward, we haven't been on a date yet. It's complicated."

"Well you looked pretty cosy up there."

"Like I said, complicated, come on. Text Zack and tell him to come up here too."

He follows me towards the group and all the girls get up to greet him. Tanya goes red when she hugs him, I've always suspected she's had a crush on him, then again who didn't?

"Edward, this is Jacob my uh, uh-"

"Bestfriend. Hi, nice to meet you."

I look at Jacob who's smiles ablaze at Edward, we hadn't been bestfriends in ages, obviously he thinks differently to me.

"It's always a pleasure to meet Isabellas friends."

Jacob sits next to Edward, so I sit next to Jacob on the outskirts of their conversation making sure nothing too crazy comes up.

"So Jacob, how long have you known Isabella?"

"Erm three years now?"

"Four."

They both look at me, it's almost as if they've forgotten I was sitting there.

"Wow, a long time."

"Bella here used to have a little crush on me back in school." He says it playfully but I know it's meant to put Edward off. It's obvious that Jake is doing some manly thing, what's that saying? Where dogs piss on their territory to stake claim or something?

"She did, did she?"

"He's lying, it wasn't a crush, I was a stupid fourteen year old. Shutup Jake."

I try and match his playful tone but I can tell the bitterness is obvious.

"Oh don't be shy now Bells." Jake pokes me in the ribs before slinging his arm around my shoulder.

I watch Edwards reaction trying to decipher any of his movements but he's calm, a little tense maybe but he doesn't look jealous at all. Maybe I was a mere conquest to him?

I shrug myself out of Jacobs arm and excuse myself before going to sit with Alice. There's no need to witness how awkward that situation is going to get.

"Look who we have here, playaaaaa!"

I laugh before putting my head on her shoulder. "Shh, you're drunk."

"Not drunk, just a little tipsy. But I do have a question for you, that blonde guy you sat next to? He's hot right? It's not a bad case of beer goggles is it?"

"Insanely hot."

"What's his name?"

I look up at her and follow her gaze to Jasper who's entranced by his phone.

"Jasper Whitlock, nice guy, flirty, have you spoken to him?"

She gasps as if I've told her to fuck him right here in the open. "No way! I can't just go and talk to him."

"Why not? He doesn't know you fancy him, you merely just want to conversate with him, right?"

"Don't confuse me with your big words, introduce me then!"

"Come on then."

We're seconds away from him when he looks up from his phone and acknowledges us.

"Bella, where did you run off to? Oh, and who's your friend?"

"Oh it was nothing, and this is my best friend Alice."

"Alice Cullen, nice to meet you."

"Jasper Whitlock, pleasures all mine."

She sits down next to him and I find myself wondering where I should go next, there's no way I'm sitting with them and becoming a third wheel.

"Bella, that you?!"

For the second time tonight I hear someone shout my name. Who the hell was it now? I turn once more towards the entrance to the v.i.p but this time I'm happy at who I see.

"Oh, my God, Zack!"

I run upto him without thinking and fly into his arms. Now I'm not one to express obvious affection unless it was Alice or the boy infront of me. Zack was an ex of Alices, but it didn't work out and they remained friends, partially because we all seemed to get on so well. Oh and because he turned out to be gay.

"Jake said you were here, why didn't you tell me you were in town!"

"It was supposed to be a surprise, I was coming over tomorrow. How are you?"

He puts me down on the floor but keeps his arms encircled around my waist.

"I'm good, yeah, I'm good, how about you? How's Swansea treating you?"

"It's great, accent was hard to get at first but I'm all settled in now."

"Ooh does that mean there's a man on the scene now ey?"

"Well there might be someone." He winks at me while walking back towards the seating area. "Forget that though, Jake told me there's someone you've been dating. Who is he?"

"We're not really dating but erm, 12 o'clock, the guy speaking to Jacob."

"The one with dark copper hair? The one that's staring daggers at me? God he is lickable, where did you manage to find him? So moody but sexy at the same time. Please tell me you've fucked him!"

"What?! No-no! Well, we've kissed but that's it."

"You need to ride that disco stick fast, damn he makes me want to be a female, he doesn't happen to be bi?"

"Erm, I'm not actually sure, he could be. We haven't spoken about that. We haven't actually spoken a lot at all."

"Honey with faces like yours two, there's no need for words."

I laugh and for once I feel good about it. Zack is one person I know I can speak to with ease, he makes me forget about everything that goes on. But sadly we don't ever get to see eachother, at least not as much as we'd like too.

"He's coming over, I can literally smell how beautiful he is, is that weird?"

I laugh again but I'm quick to lose my smile as I take in Edwards face. He's angry, again. God, what the fuck was his problem?

"Let me guess, another friend of Isabellas?"

He puts out his hand for Zack to shake who's eager to comply.

"Zack, and not just a friend, best of friends!"

"Wow, you have a lot of best friends Isabella."

My laugh is nervous, but then I realise there's nothing to be nervous about. That was unless Edward didn't like gays? Well then he could fuck off, I wasn't going to part with Zack for him.

"Zack! Omg get over here! When did you get here?!"

Alice is jumping up and down, waving for Zack to go over to her.

"It was nice to meet you-" "Edward Masen."

"Nice to meet you Edward."

"You too."

He leaves us alone and I suddenly want to be anywhere but here. How does everything go from 0 to 100mph within seconds.

"If you're going to be angry with me I'd rather you just leave now. I've had enough of your mood swings tonight."

"Why? So you can go back to Zack? Or even Jacob at that?"

"Are you serious? They're my friends!"

"You're friends with your crush?"

"He's not my crush, I just- I had a little crush on him when I was younger, nothing happened."

"But you wanted something to?"

"At the time of course I did, that's what a crush is, isn't it?"

"Why didn't you go out with him then?"

"He didn't like me as more than a friend, so you can calm down. He always said I was more of a sister to him."

"Wait, so you're telling me you weren't the one to say no, he was!? Well this just gets better and better. That means you must have unresolved feelings for him, right?"

"What? No! It's been four years Edward!"

"Do I have to worry about any other ex boyfriends or crushes showing up and claiming you're bestfriends?"

"I don't have any ex's and I never crushed on anyone else, so no."

"You don't have any ex's? At all?"

He's smiling that annoying smile of his, he's literally gone from angry to happy within seconds. I cannot keep up with this mans moodswings at all.

"None, I've been really busy focusing on school for the past few years, I don't have time for boys."

"It's a good thing I'm not a _boy _then. So that's why you're still a virgin?"

Well he just had to bring that up didn't he.

"I'd rather not be having this conversation with you."

"Wait, so if you haven't had any boyfriends and you never had any other crushes, who was your first kiss? Zack?"

"Zack's gay, we'd never kiss eachother."

"That's reassuring, so who was it? It couldn't have been me?"

"No! I have been kissed before you know!"

"Well then? I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"Jake." I mumble it low, hoping he won't catch on but then realise I'm being stupid, he'll want to know now that he's asked. "It was Jake."

I look up from under my gaze and watch as Edward tries to connect the dots in his head.

"What?! Are you telling me that guy over there was your first crush aswell as your first _kiss?_ I thought you said nothing happened between you two."

"Nothing ever did! But I was sixteen and I still hadn't been kissed, so I asked him to kiss me."

Edward is absolutely livid now, I can literally feel the anger emanating off him.

"You _asked _him?!"

"I just wanted to know what it felt like ok! I'm sorry for acting like a normal teenage girl! You're a right prick sometimes, you know that?! If you don't want to know, you shouldn't fucking ask!"

"I'm obviously a fool aswell for thinking an eighteen year old girl would be right for me!"

"Don't be so modest, a fool is considered clever compared to you!"

"To think, I thought you were far from childish. I guess I was wrong."

He turns and walks out of the club but his words have got to me, this is not the end of it, it's finished when I say it is. If he thought I was childish before he'll think I'm a baby now.

I run after him out into the cold air, it takes me a while as I'm not used to running in heels, but I manage to keep track of him.

He's walking upto a car when I yank him from his shoulders and pull him back. Seeing him this angry forces my mind to go blank, suddenly I don't think following him outside was such a good idea.

_Focus on your anger Bella._

"Don't you walk away from me!" I push at his chest with my open palms.

"I'm not in the mood Isabella, just go back inside."

"You think that's ok? You think you can just walk into my life and create this fucking _frenzy _and then walk away? I fucking told you to go! I fucking told you! That day, on the field. I told you to leave me alone, but no, you just had to prove to yourself that no girl could resist you. Well Mr Masen, you were right. No girl can resist you, not one. Especially not this one standing right here."

At this point tears are streaming down my face, I have no control over it. Just like I have no control over any other aspect in my life. I probably look like a crazy heartbroken girl, but even though my heart is going crazy right now. This isn't love. This is the stages just before love, and I'm wise enough to know, it's best to get out now before I get hurt for real.

"But that doesn't mean I can't do something about it. You're gonna' get into that car, it's going to drive off and I'm gonna turn around and walk back into that club and neither one of us is going to look back. Maybe in a couple of years, I'll look back and laugh at how pathetic I was, but right now I just need you gone. I need you out of my life. This may not have meant much to you, I mean, you probably get crazy girls telling you they love you all the time, don't get me wrong though. I don't love you. I'm not stupid, but I'm in danger of falling in love with you and unrequited love is something I'm all too familiar with, and it's definitely not something I want to go through. Thank you though, thankyou for making me realise why I never bothered to open up to people."

His face is something I don't understand now. I can see the initial shock but everything else, it's almost as if there's so much emotion it's hard to decipher what he's exactly feeling.

I turn and around and I don't look back. Not once.

Sometimes I kick myself for not forcing him to speak up. I'll see him on a billboard or on the tv, or on a magazine cover and I'll stare at his face. For seconds, minutes, maybe even hours. I don't know.

Did I ever really know him? Was it all nothing to him? Did I make a mistake? Should I have stayed and let myself fall in love with him? Would it have taken more to walk away from him if I loved him?

Probably.

But I guess I'll never know.

**Authors Note:**

**Hmmm...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note:**

**So, I know it's been a while since I've updated but that's because I've been working so hard on the next few chapters. I made a massive decision regarding the story which you'll see once you start reading. I don't know how you guys are going to take it, but just know that if I didn't do this, there would have been no way to let the story and characters evolve. It took me a few days to finally say yes, ok, I'm definitely doing this, and after that it was a lot easier to map the rest of the story out, so I hope you guys like it.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

_**5 years later**_

**Edwards POV**

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, ahhh. Fuck me, Edward. Oh God!"

I grab her hair and push her face down into the pillows. Her moans become louder but not out of fear, out of pleasure.

I push into her faster and harder, not caring that I'm probably ripping her pussy apart. The fucking psycho bitch is clearly enjoying this as she pushes her ass back, to meet my strokes.

"Mmm, that feels so good."

"You like that? You like being fucked from behind? Like a fucking animal huh!?"

"Yes, yes, harder!"

Her voice has gone past the point of being annoying. She's too eager to please, desperate to get my approval. She's everything I don't want in a woman. Her hairs not the right shade of brown, her eyes aren't compelling, her body is too athletic. None of it is right.

"Shut up. Just shut up."

She carries on moaning till we both come but she doesn't bother saying another word, she knows better than that. It doesn't even shock me that she stays silent while I get dressed and leave her without saying goodbye.

It's become common knowledge that I fuck 'em and leave 'em. I prefer it like this, as most of the time the girls who approach me know what they're getting themselves into. Atleast this way there's no expectations. No preconception that a fuck would mean a relationship after.

I get into my car and drive to the nearest superstore. I pull my hood down, hoping it will cover my face. It's late, so there's not much people around but I see the glances come my way. Some take a few steps forward as if to approach me, but step back when they see how welcoming I _don't _look.

I grab necessities like bread, milk and gatorade and head to the counter. I keep my head down but something on the cover of a magazine catches my eye. I push past the people in the queue, they don't bother moaning when they see who I am.

I snatch the magazine up and read the headline. 'EXCLUSIVE: Interview With The Mind Behind Best Selling Book 'A Girl Apart'.

It's not the cover of the book, or the interview that interests me, although reading the interview would be good. It's the face on the magazine.

She's different now, she looks aged. She's smiling on the cover and her face is covered in make-up, but she doesn't look happy, and even though the make-up makes her look flawless, I know she looks better without it.

I'm shocked because seeing her on the cover of a magazine again, is the last place I'd ever expect to see her. I pick it up and head towards the counter.

"Did you find everything you were looking for, sir?"

"Yeah, thanks."

The woman behind the counter nods, I look back down at the magazine she's bagging and realise I haven't found everything.

"That book, A Girl Apart? Where can I find it?"

She looks taken back but is quick to show me how helpful she can be.

"It's a bestseller so it'd be hard to find it, we've got a new batch coming in on Monday, but you'd have to be quick to pick it up. People are going absolutely crazy for it! I can set a copy aside for you?"

"No, it's fine, that'll be all."

"Okay, sir."

She passes me my carrier bag and I turn to leave but she calls me back.

"I'm sorry, is there any chance I can get an autograph? My boyfriend's a _massive_ fan of you!"

I take the pen she has in her hand and sign the back of a receipt role before nodding and leaving. There's no need to be rude when she's been nothing but nice.

I almost run back to my car, eager to read the interview inside. To see if it will give me any inkling as to what her life is like now. It's been four, no, five years now. She'd be 23. Does she have a boyfriend? Had she finally lost her virginity to some loser in university?

Even though I don't want to admit it, the thought makes me angry.

I open up the magazine and read:

**Hi, Bella! Can I just say congratulations on your success. Did you ever think your book would top the best selling lists for 9 weeks in a row?**

_Thankyou, and no way. Not at all, I always wanted to be a writer, I find it to be a good outlet for everything that goes on in mind. But never did I imagine my story would become as loved and appreciated as it is. It's such a satisfying feeling._

**Your mind? So are you saying the story is set on real life events of your life? Are you Natalie Reed?**

_Well it wasn't really based on my life, but there's definitely aspects of me in Natalie Reed. I don't think any author could make up characters without putting just a tiny bit of themselves into it. I think it's what makes a great story, it makes it all that more believable._

**Talking of Natalie Reed, is there a Henry Wyatt in your life at the moment? **

_[She laughs] No, there's no man. You know, all of this has been crazy and I don't think I have time for a relationship just yet. Maybe sometime in the future._

**What's your take on Dexter Clayton saying he'd like to take you on a date, last week on the MLK Show? Would you have time for that?**

_[Nervous Laugh] I heard about that. Wow, it's definitely flattering to know the likes of Dexter Clayton have heard of me, or my work. It's shocking, but I don't know, you'll have to check with my manager I guess. [She Laughs]_

**So, if your own personal experiences didn't inspire the book, what did? What made you sit down and want to write this book?**

_Ah, I guess it was a long time coming. When I was younger, all around me I'd see failed relationships that never worked, and I wanted to witness a relationship that did work for once, so I decided to just build my own in my head. Once that happened I'd start to picture scenarios and it all kind of mapped itself out in my head, so I wrote it all down, initially for a short story contest but here we are!_

**It seems like you've had your fair share of heartbreak, what's been the worst break-up you've ever had?**

_I haven't really experienced much heartbreak when it comes to relationships, seeing failed couples made me very wary about falling for someone in the first place. So I like to just focus on my writing and do things that make me happy. Dating? Sure. Relationship? Na._

**Lastly, what's one piece of advice you'd give to your readers when it comes to love?**

_Love is finding that person you're willing to change for, but doesn't expect you to. It's that moment where you look at someone and you realise, without this person you'd be no-one. When you have that something special, you have to keep a hold of it, don't let it go. You have to fight for it. Love is hard. It's sad, frightening, painful, heartbreaking, but it's also the best thing someone could ever experience. _

I close the magazine and stare out of my front windshield. The interview hasn't told me much I don't already know, she was always so good at hiding her feelings and thoughts. It almost surprises me that she's become an author, why didn't I know any of this?

Her last answer has struck a cord with me, her words replay over and over in my mind.

_You have to fight for it._

So why didn't she fight for me? Why did she give up and walk away?

I toss the magazine to the side and drive back to my apartment after I've text my manager to tell him I need a copy of 'A Girl Apart' asap.

I don't really read, especially not romance novels but because it's Isabellas writing, I know I'll enjoy it.

**Authors Note:**

**Time jump, yay or nay? Let me know, also 350 reviews and you get the next chapter! Did you guys like Edwards POV? Again, it's not going to be a major occurence, I'll have his POV when I feel like it's needed, that is unless you guys absolutely love it and have to have it often.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note:**

**Hi guys, the feedback on the time jump has been great to be honest, I'm glad you all trust that it was done for a reason, I'm confident that you guys will like where I'm going with the story now. Before, I felt as if I was limited on how fast paced the story was, but now there's literally no limits and I find it easier writing for the characters now that they're a little older, even though I'm actually pretty young. It's back to Bellas POV for now, like I said before, I'll have Edwards POV when I feel it's necessary to the story.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Bellas POV**

"YOU'RE ON IN FIVE!"

I ignore the shouts and count to ten in my mind.

You can do this. You _can _do this.

"Stop worrying, you'll be fine."

"You're my manager, you have to say that!"

"I'm also your bestfriend, name one time I've ever lied to you?"

"How long do we have?"

She rolls her eyes at me sarcastically before smirking. "Well I swear I'm being totally honest. They're going to love you, hell, they already do! Now go on, you can't keep Mindy LouKas waiting!"

I try and put on the bravest face I can, which must end up being pretty convincing because of the encouraging smile I receive off Alice. I break eye contact with her and walk off, knowing if I stay any longer in her presence, I'll become a nervous wreck.

"Ladies and gentleman, introducing your new favourite author, Bella Swan." Mindys voice almost sounds foreign to me, which is weird because growing up I've seen this show over a hundred times.

I chalk it up to nerves as I walk out focusing on putting one foot in the other without tripping, but also making sure I'm looking towards the live audience and smiling at the same time. It's a lot harder than it seems, especially when there's a million thoughts circling your brain ready to be let out.

I greet Mindy, who happens to be the creator, producer and host of the show, before settling down onto the sofa opposite her.

As I look out towards the audience I see a few plaque cards with encouraging words of love and it puts me at ease. It almost feels as if I'm in a room full of friends here to support me and make sure I'm doing okay.

"Can I just say, I'm a massive fan of your book. When the producers told me we were going to have you on the show, I swear to God I hyperventilated."

"Wow, thankyou so much. I'm a big fan of yours, I love your show, I can't believe I'm actually on it, sitting here on the couch." I can't help but keep the excitement out of my voice. It's inevitable, there's no way I can sit on this couch without gushing to Mindy about how much of a big fan I am of hers.

"You better believe it babe."

Thank god I chose the MLK show as my first live public appearance. Mindy has a way of making me feel at ease. She's like the British version of Oprah, you can't help but love her.

"So let's talk about your book, A Girl Apart. For all of the viewers who haven't read the book yet -I doubt there's much- can you explain what it's about to them?"

"Sure, so it's a romance novel about a girl, Natalie, who experiences love for the first time with a guy called Henry Wyatt. She gets it all, the heartbreak, the happiness, the pain, the cute stuff, it's all in there. It's set in the format of a diary, so a chapter is a couple days each, and she basically let's all of her emotions and feelings out into this diary, and that's what you get as a reader."

"Now, it's a fantastic book, but what do you think made it that extra special for your readers? Why do you think it became a success so fast?"

I've been asked this question so many times the answer comes to me like clockwork. The question itself isn't really that interesting, but it seems to be popular amongst interviewers, so I make sure I always have the answer ready, at the tip of my tongue.

"There's so many romance novels out there where you get these perfect characters, and perfect moments, where everything is great and it never seems believable, like you know you're reading a fiction story. But with my story, I went into it knowing that I wanted it to be raw, I wanted it to be real. I wanted the readers to be able to relate to the characters, and the story. That's why I had it in the form of a diary because what's more real than a private book where you put all your feelings and thoughts into it?"

"Well it definitely paid off, you've been number 1 on the best selling list for 10 weeks now, how does that make you feel?"

Un-fucking-believable. Proud. Strong. Complete. Worthy.

"God, there's no words to describe it. To know that people are going out there and buying a book I writ just for fun is unbelievable. It's such a satisfying feeling, it literally makes me the happiest person alive."

"You deserve it! So, speaking of writing the book just for fun, I heard there's quite an interesting story about how you got published?"

"Oh, well me and my bestfriend Alice were at university together and there was a short story contest, I decided to write A Girl Apart, but it was just the first few chapters that I sent in. Alice read it and fell in love with it and told me I had to finish it off for her. So I decided to write this whole story and elaborate on everything just so she got her happy ending. Once she read it, she sent it in to a publishing company, without me knowing, and they loved the format and the characters, and well, here I am now."

"That's definitely some friendship, so I guess we all have Alice to thank for forcing you to write the whole story."

"Haha, yeah, I guess so."

"Talking of ships, is there a relationship your fans might want to know about?"

"Nope, I'm single and I plan on staying single for a while now."

I smile as if to emphasize that I'm happy being single. Just like I've been happy being single for my whole existence to date.

"I don't know if many people know this, but this isn't exactly your first time in the spotlight is it?"

I look out towards the audience, most of them are full of intrigue, while others inch forward in their seats waiting for me to comment on my past. They look like a bunch of lions, ready to pounce and I'm the deer. The deer who probably looks like it's stuck in headlights right now.

My eyes silently plead with Mindy to drop it, but we've known eachother for less than an hour, there's no way she'd be able to read the signs I'm sending her.

Why did I agree to a live interview on Britains biggest talk show?

"A couple years back you dated Britains most eligible bachelor Edward Masen, were the rumours true?"

I laugh but it's a nervous laugh that ends up turning into a cough. I take those few extra seconds to try and sort through the craziness of my mind and think of an answer that doesn't warrantee any more unwanted questions.

"Edward and I were familiar with eachother yes, but there was no dating one another. Infact there was never even a date, the whole story was just blown out of hand."

It's hard to explain everything without calling him and I a 'we' or an 'us' but I manage it fine. For some reason thinking about the two of us as a thing and actually saying it out loud is two different scenarios, the latter being something I could never do.

"So do you guys still speak? I imagine he's congratulated you on your success, maybe even given you a few tips on how to handle all of your new found fame?"

It's fleeting but I catch the hostility towards me before she plasters her million dollar smile back on her face. It both shocks and confuses me as to why I'm on the other end of her obvious hatred, when we don't know eachother personally. It also explains why she's pushing the topic of Edward so much, maybe she can tell how uncomfortable it's making me, but she just doesn't care.

"No. We don't, but I catch a few matches now and then, and he seems to be doing great. I imagine he's a very busy man though."

"Busy with the ladies you mean? Haha."

Her voice has become a pitch higher and it's obvious her laugh is definitely fake. Suddenly something clicks in my brain and the puzzle she is, seems to fit into place.

I rack my brain trying to remember how long ago it was I'd read about Mindy and Edward. I was still in secondary school when the rumours hit the magazines, maybe year ten? Which means I must've been around fifteen, so eight years ago?

I can't help but feel sorry for Mindy, she obviously still has some unresolved issues with Edward, and it seems they'd have to be major if they've kept her bitter after eight years.

You'd think that was a long enough time to get over someone, I hadn't seen Edward in person for over five years but I was confident that if I ever did, I'd be able to handle myself just fine. But then I hadn't loved the guy, maybe Mindy did?

Maybe she hadn't been able to get out of the bubble you could so easily create with someone like him, causing her to fall madly in love with him. My pity only increases as I realise Mindy is probably only one of the hundreds of girls who have been left heartbroken by him.

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

Thankfully she drops the conversation about Edward and only asks me questions about my book, which I'm happy to answer. Once my segments done they cut to a break and I head back stage again, needing the comfort of my bestfriend.

"How did I do?"

Alice beams at me and opens her arms wide to beckon me towards her. We hug for a few seconds and she squeezes me tight before pulling back to look at me with her reassuring eyes.

"You deserve a medal, you handled it great. The tweets are rolling in, everyone loves you."

I let out a long awaited breath as my brain decides it's okay to calm down now. I was never one for needing others approval in what I do with my life or anything I do in it, but ever since my career jump started, I've realised just how much I crave to be seen as 'normal'.

If I'm perceived as being a normal girl then no-one will think to check into my background to see just how fucked up I really am. Plus, I like pleasing my fans, knowing I have people who love my writing and support my work makes me feel incredibly happy.

A psychologist would probably say that I seek approval and love from strangers because I grew up in a house where no-one cared for me.

Well I say, fuck you. Just because I like being liked, doesn't mean I won't stand up for myself, or fight for what I believe in.

Sometimes I wonder what it'd be like to just let go and be this whole different person but then I realise it's not what I want. I don't want to do anything crazy. I wish I could just rebel for once and go mad, but it doesn't interest me.

I can't be that girl who goes crazy on the dancefloor, I can't be that girl who let's herself fall in love, I can't be that girl who takes chances.

I like to tell myself it's because I'm stronger than that, and that if I wanted to do insane things then I would, but deep down I know that there's no way I could ever bring myself to just let go and breathe.

My brain is constantly thinking about the repercussions of my actions. If I get drunk I could hurt myself, I could spill my secrets, I could become an alcoholic. If I fall in love I could get myself hurt emotionally, or like they say, love is blind. I don't want to be so madly, deeply in love with someone so that I lose my inhibitions, it's too dangerous.

I push aside my inner reasoning as my agent comes running upto me, thrusting a phone at my ear.

"There's someone on the phone who says they really need to speak with you. Be quick though, we have a meeting about the movie rights to your book in thirty minutes, and it takes twenty minutes to drive there. Oh, and would you go get out of those clothes, quick!"

I grab the phone assuming it's someone phoning to congratulate me on how well I did in the interview, or to criticize me on how bad I did.

I run towards my dressing room as my agent frantically ushers me out of the room and pull off my heels as I go.

I take the phone off hold and put it on loudspeaker before pulling off my clothes. I must sound like an out of breath lunatic to the person on the other side of the phone but I don't have time to care.

"Bella Swan speaking."

"Isabella."

I'm half way down my shirt when I stop dead in my tracks. I stare at the phone for a few seconds, wondering if I'd just imagined that voice speaking. Maybe I just think it's him because I have him on my mind.

Why is he ringing me? How did he even get my number?

"Isabella, are you there?"

Nope. Definitely did not imagine his voice. I reach for the phone and see that it's an unknown caller, he must've gotten his manager to get through to my agent somehow.

No-one ever refuses Edward Masen.

I'm angry that he still affects me in the same way he did years ago. I'd like to think that time has made me wiser when it comes to men, but in reality I'm still as stupid as I was back then.

Or at least, still as inexperienced as I was.

Yep, still a virgin. A virgin at 23. Wow, and I thought being a virgin at 18 was bad. I guess you just can't miss something you've never had.

Just like I shouldn't miss Edward when I never really had him in the first place.

_But you do miss him. _

Suddenly I realise I'm Mindy LouKas. I'm that girl who's still hung up on a mere crush from years back. The realisation hits me hard and I stand there for god knows how long wondering when this happened.

I was so sure that I'd be fine if I ever seen him, and here I am freezing up at a phonecall, a phonecall where we haven't even spoken properly.

Am I not as strong as I thought I was? Maybe I am weak like my family said, maybe I am really just a no-one with self expectations I can never meet.

"I'm sorry, you've got the wrong number."

I end the call before he has a chance to say anything, proving to myself and the world that I am strong. I know what I've done is silly and that he'll know I was lying because I introduced myself as Bella Swan but I'm not Mindy, I never will be. I won't _ever _let a man define who I am.

Love is a weakness I can't afford myself.

**Authors Note:**

**What did you think? Do you prefer the time jump setting or would you have preferred it to stay as it was? Let me know!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note:**

**Hi guys, sorry I've been so mia lately, I've just been enjoying my summer as much as I can. School's out! I've also started another story that I'm soo excited about, I've decided to put a little snippet of it at the end of this chapter to see what you guys think about, let me know if you enjoy it. **

**Also, I'll try and keep this story to at least three updates a month from now on. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter Sixteen - **

I wait till we're alone in Alices car, parked outside a studio lot before I bring it up.

"So guess who just contacted me?"

"Who?"

"Probably your least favourite person in the world?"

"Brittany Thomson?" I shake my head at her. "Callum Hill?" I shoot her an exasperated look and wait a few seconds as she catches on.

"Nooo!"

"Yeah, I know right."

"What did the bitch want?"

"Bitch? Wait, who are you thinking of?"

"Lettie Mahone?"

"It was Edward Masen, woman!"

She looks at me briefly with a look of shock on her face.

"What did he want?"

"I don't know."

"Well how did he get your number?"

"I don't know."

"So all you do know is that he rang you, and you're sure it was him?"

"Positive."

"God almighty, what's it been, five years now?"

"Yep."

"Well what did he say?"

"Not much."

"You know Bella, you're not giving me much to work with here."

"I know, it's just I'm a bit freaked out right now. I said he had the wrong number and I hung up on him but he knows it was me because I said Bella Swan before speaking. God I'm so stupid, I thought it was someone phoning to congratulate me on my interview. Shit, that's another thing, he saw the interview, which means he saw what I said about him. Fuck what if-"

My head goes flying towards the window as Alices hand slaps me across the cheek.

"Fuck! Are we still doing that?" I say through clenched teeth as I rub my now sore cheek.

"Well, you were doing it again. That thing where you speak without breathing. It was freaking me out."

"I'm sorry Alice, but I figured that hearing from a man I haven't spoken to in five years causes for some abnormal behaviour!"

"You're right, shit. Just calm down will you? For all we know he's just ringing to say well done and that's that. I mean no offence but Edward Masen isn't exactly short of willing girls, right?"

I know she's just saying all of that to reassure me, and part of me is agreeing with her. Who am I to him? Just a random girl he met a few years ago that he didn't bed. It's not like I'm anything special, because if I was, he would've tracked me down or called me over the years.

But he hasn't.

Which means, Alice is right.

_What if she isn't? What if he wants you back?_

Well he can fuck right off. He doesn't deserve me. Yeah that's right, Edward Masen doesn't deserve me.

I'm not a gajillionaire like him and I'm not drop dead gorgeous like him, but I have a steady income, I'm fairly pretty and my personality isn't horrid.

"You're right. Come on, let's go decide what celebrities we want as Henry and Natalie."

...

"I can't do it. Seriously, no way. No." I say, shaking my head trying to emphasize just how much I don't want to do this.

"You have to. This isn't a negotiation, you can't say no."

"You can't force her to do anything she doesn't want to, right Bella?"

Thank god Alice is here with me. I nod at her and then look back at my agent/publicist Jessica, and try my best at giving her the puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella but we've already confirmed it, he's picking you up in less than an hour. You know, every girl out there is dying for a chance to date Dexter Clayton and he literally told the world he'd love to take you on a date and you're not up for it?"

"It's not that I don't want to date him, I just- do we really have to go to a football match for our first date?"

"Yes you do. It's the world cup for gods sake, you have to show you support your country, it's good publicity. Plus, there'll be lots of others stars there too."

"You know I don't particularly care for celebrities Jess. They're just as gruesome up close as they are far off."

I was in the business for less than a month when I realised that most celebrities were stuck up, spoilt and selfish. They were entirely different behind the cameras, it was upsetting and a reality check at the same time.

Of course there were always exceptions to this rule, the younger ones were always pretty nice. They had this fresh, eagerness that was so cool to witness.

Whereas the ones who had been in the business longer tended to have bigger egos. Probably due to years of people stroking it.

"Well you shouldn't have become one then." Her sarcasm is obvious.

"I didn't! The media made me one, I write books, I don't act or sing, I should be a nobody." It's true.

Technically I should be the face behind the screens, I shouldn't have my picture splashed across covers but I do. I don't likecomplaining because doing interviews and going to events is a way to keep my fans updated, and frankly they're the most important people. They're the ones I want to please.

Jessica says it's because I'm young and beautiful and that people see me as Natalie, therefore they're interested in me.

I like to think it's because I'm young and stupid and funny to mock.

Her phone rings and she sends me an exasperated look before running out of the room, no doubt because she's getting ready to shout at someone, or maybe even fire them.

"You'll be fine. I know you will. Hey, he might not even be there!" Alices reassuring words do nothing for me. Instead they just make me more anxious.

"I'm not. I'm not going to be fine. He'll be there Alice, it's his fucking team playing, he's still captain. What do I do if he sees me?"

"You count to ten and focus your attention on Dexter instead. You're lucky, at least the first time you see eachother you'll be with another guy. He's the second most eligible bachelor in Britain according to GQ."

"Second? Who was first?"

She darts her eyes and twirls a piece of hair around her finger, both are her nervous ticks.

"Ah, I can't actually remember you know. I'll get back to you."

"It was him wasn't it? What am I asking? Of course it was him! What sane woman doesn't fancy the pants off him?."

"Listen, just calm down. What does it matter? First the worst, second the best right?"

She's suceeded with her joke as I laugh out loud. Only Alice could turn me from angry psycho bitch to chilled out carefree Bella within seconds.

"Whatever, I suppose you want to dress me for this too?"

Her smile becomes so wide I'm afraid her cheeks will crack. "Hell yes, I already have your outfit planned."

She ends up dressing me in a sheer lace black playsuit with a collared neck. It's very preppy and sport appropriate, especially with my black high-top converse which I happen to think compliment the outfit great. Luckily Alice does too, otherwise she wouldn't have let me wear them, although I think because I'm already heading into an uncomfortable situation, she's decided to just let it slide this one time.

My hair's slicked back into a pony, which I insisted on personally because my hair is starting to look like a rats nest on top of my head. Lets just say I'm in desperate need of an appointment at the hair salon.

I stand by my apartment door and wait a few seconds before answering the knock. Dexter is dressed in jeans way too tight for him, a nirvana t-shirt and tweed blazer. All in all I have to admit he looks seriously hot. Plus his Nirvana tee is definitely a plus.

He hands me the flowers he has in his hands, pink orchids. Have I ever mentioned that I hate the colour pink?

No? Well I do.

A lot.

I thank him and he lets out a blow of air all too loud.

"You look beautiful babe." I murmur another thanks all the while hating that he's called me beautiful.

It's not that I have anything against him, I just hate that word. It's become so meaningless, it holds no valure.

I feel as if society has forced every guy to call their date beautiful, because they think it's the most complimentary word they can say to a girl.

I find it lacking, typical and unoriginal. I wonder how many other girls he's called beautiful?

Whatever happened to words like enticing, ravishing, exquisite, stunning? Even the word gorgeous was a step up from beautiful if you ask me.

On top of that I can't help but get annoyed at the added 'babe'. Did he think I was just another airhead who would think being called babe was cute?

I give him a smile and his own grows bigger as I follow him towards his car. It's expensive, that much I can tell, so expensive I don't even recognise the make of it.

I guess when you're as rich as him you can afford to buy things like this. Don't get me wrong, I could maybe afford a car like this but that doesn't mean I'd buy one, it's way too flashy and screams for attention.

I'm perfectly content with my volkswagen beetle, even if it does make a funny sound whenever I go over a speedbump.

I feel bad for criticizing everything Dexter does when he goes to open the passenger door for me to get in.

So far he's been nothing but a gentleman and I'm using every oppurtunity to find faults.

_It's because you're thinking about Edward._

I get inside his car and breathe slow. I will not let the thought of Edward affect my dating. It's already been the reason I've stayed a virgin my whole life, I can't stand around comparing everyone to him.

"You ready?" Dexter asks as he starts his car.

I nod once.

_I'm ready._

**Authors Note:**

**That's it for now, you guys excited to see the return of Edward in the next chapter?**

**So here's the snippet of my newest story, at the moment I'm calling it Hostage, but it may change. Let me know if you want me to actually carry on with it because I have writ the first couple of chapters.**

**Hostage**

**Chapter One:**

I rummage through my few belongings, hoping that I'll miraculously find my phone charger the third time round of searching through the same things. It's my fourth this year and it's only March, but for some odd reason I have a tendency to break everything I touch.

That includes my laptop and its charger, my hairdryer, the toaster, my iPod, the bathroom sink, and that's only just this month.

Although in my defense, the bathroom sink had to be a fluke. I'm not exactly the strongest girl around, so how was I supposed to know that handwashing my t-shirt would knock it off the wall?

I wipe the sweat off my forehead and pick up my phone to check how much battery life I have left; six percent and it's not even eight o'clock. There's no way it would even survive the next hour, which meant I'd have to listen to the constant arguing from the neighbours throughout the night, as I now had no source of music.

Why hadn't I replaced my iPod yet? Oh yeah, because there was no laptop to charge it anyway.

_Well done Skye._

"Ashley, can I borrow your charger?!" I shout down the attic stairs, hoping she's in a good enough mood to say yes. I hold my breath waiting for her answer.

I decide there and then that if she says no, I'd wait for her to fall asleep and then steal it.

_Hey, a girl's gotta do, what a girl's gotta do._

"Ashley!?" I shout louder when there's no response.

I wait a few seconds longer before I hear her shout back at me. "Yours is down here, why do you need mine?"

Thank the lord, I mutter to no-one but myself. I get up off my knees and dust down my jeans before running down the stairs to Ashleys room. With the sound the steps are making, I wouldn't be surprised if they were next on my list.

I miss the last two stairs and jump straight onto the landing, regretting it as soon as the pain hits my ankle.

"Nope, it seems my ankle was next." I tell myself as I limp into Ashleys room and throw my weight onto the edge of her bed.

She's lying down on her back with her phone directly in the air above her face, her position is practically asking for a 'phone falls onto nose' accident.

I don't get offended that she doesn't bother asking if I'm okay because everyone knows in my family, that you should never try and get Ashleys attention when she's on the phone. Hell, you shouldn't ever try and pull anyone away from their phone when it comes to my family.

"It's over there plugged in, you charged it in here last night." Her mouth is the only thing moving, well that and her fingers.

"Wow, you could've told me that twenty chipped nails ago."

"You bite your nails and I swear you only have ten." She retorts back, refusing to take her eyes from her phone screen.

"Well it's a figure of speech."

"Since when?"

"Since I made it one." I push her wandering feet away from my lap and crawl towards my charger.

I can't help but notice just how dangerously close it looks to giving up on me. I silently pray for it to last me throughout the night and promise myself that I'd be buying a proper one tomorrow, instead of a cheap knock-off from the markets.

"Girls! Get downstairs and eat before your food gets cold. Oh and someone wake up Ivy."

"Bagsy not me." I say quickly as Ashley turns to give me a look of annoyance. "Wow, so there is a life outside of your phone?" I ask with shocked eyes.

She laughs before getting up to leave the room, I wait around a few seconds, checking my emails and replying to tweets. I get caught up in it and after God knows how long, Natalie is ripping my phone from my hands and turning it off in front of me.

"Your food's gone cold now, your cyber friends could have waited."

I look up at her face and realise just how much she's changed from a few months ago. Her long brown hair is piled on top of her head in what I could only describe, as a half pony, half bun style that no-one should ever do outside of their own home. Her stare looks weak and the bags under her eyes are visible now more than ever. She looks as if the weight of the world is on her shoulders, and I can't help but feel sorry for her.

When Dad passed and Mom got sick, Nat was left with all of the responsibilities, which means it was down to her to look after all of us. But I'm twenty one now, and even though in her eyes I may still be her kid sister, I'm an adult and I can take care of myself.

At least I like to think I can.

"Oh God, I've turned into Ashley!" My words are intended for humour purposes but Natalie doesn't find them funny as her face becomes even more serious than before.

"I worry about you, you know. You're not eating, you hardly leave that attic of yours. I never see you with your friends."

Her words confirm my thoughts.

"I'm fine, and technically this is my holiday, I don't _want _to see my friends, I saw them everyday at uni. And I'll see them again, everyday, in three weeks time."

She throws my phone back at me and gives me a half smirk, half smile before leaving the room. As she gets to the door, she looks back at me as if to say something more, but thinks against it as she walks out.

I turn my cellphone back on and leave it to charge, heading for the bathroom once my bladder decides it can't wait any longer. I'm washing my hands when I hear a commotion downstairs, I chalk it upto Ashley and Ivy arguing and take my time in getting out of the bathroom.

Arguments of any kind were never my thing. It doesn't matter if it's strangers or family, it always sent a funny feeling to my stomach. It put me on edge, it made me feel uneasy.

I assume it's the whole 'not knowing what might happen next' thing that sets me off balance. I'm not one for the unexpected, I like being prepared at all times.

But that doesn't mean I haven't ever argued with anyone, it just takes a lot for me to get worked up because unlike some, I don't believe arguing gets you anywhere.

I'm at the top of the stairs when I realise something's off. You know that feeling you get when someone's watching you, or that feeling when you know something bad is going to happen, so you don't walk down the abandoned alleyway at two am in the morning?

That feeling engulfs me as I wait at the top of the stairs for one of my sisters to laugh, or say something that would ease my worries. My instincts tell me to stay as quiet as I can be, until I'm sure everything is okay.

There's pure silence throughout the house for what feels like hours, before the loud cries kick in. I hear a man in a low voice tell them all to 'shut the fuck up' and survival mode hits me like a ton of bricks.

Everything is definitely not okay.

...

**So what did you think? Please let me know, I'd love to hear your thoughts. I'm extremely excited for you guys to read the rest of it. **

**Also I've changed the names and decided to use standard names instead of the twilight names just because I've gone according to story rather than characters. Oh and the main guy (Edward) will be named Henry, and even though there is a Natalie in the story it has nothing to do with the this story (Broken). **


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys! Super nervous about this chapter. I hope I've done justice and made you guys happy with the reunion of Edward and Bella.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

"You okay?"

"Fine. I'm fine, totally fine. Why? Don't I look fine? I feel fine." I say without breathing once.

_Totally not fine._

"You seem... Fine."

_Liar. I seem crazy and you know it. Aswell as everyone else around us._

I nod at him instead of speaking because frankly, I don't trust my mouth one bit.

"So, do you like football?"

_Why would you force me to talk?!_

"Mhmm, it's... fun."

He stares at me as if waiting for me to elaborate on fun but I stay quiet, wanting to keep the chat to a minimum. Even though we're on a date and it's kind of mandatory for me to talk, I'd prefer it if we sat in silence.

"So who do you support?"

_Mother of God, help me._

"Ah, you know, erm, all of em?"

His eyes open wide, his throat threatening to cough up the Dr Pepper he just took a sip of. "All of them?!"

"Yep, you know I like to think of myself as a fair person, so I give them all a chance." I laugh to try and cover up the awkwardness of my answer but a part of me doesn't believe I pull it off.

We stay quiet for a few more minutes, with me pretending to be riveted by the stadium filling up as the seconds go by, and him focusing on whatever goes down on the football pitch pre-match.

"You gotta give me something."

"I'm sorry?" I face him with a confused smile and watch as he gives me a nervous one back.

"I'm trying here, I get that a football match isn't exactly first date material, but you gotta admit, it's better than the cinema right?" His face lights up as I begin to laugh, and I can't help but feel bad towards him.

The truth is, it isn't his fault. It's mine.

The fact that Edward could walk out any second is putting me on edge. The thought is literally making me sick to my stomach. It's distracting as hell knowing he's so close, yet so far away from me.

Yet here's a perfectly fine gentleman who's made this date nothing but nice and I'm worried about another guy. Another guy who I haven't even seen in five years.

At least not in person.

I'd like to think that if I never got that phonecall off him the other day, I would be fine right now. But part of me knows that Edward would always be there at the back of my mind.

He was my what if, my big question, my big regret.

"You're right. I'm sorry, I guess I'm just nervous. It feels like I haven't been on date in forever."

His smile becomes wider which can only mean he bought my excuse. "Well maybe this will make you less nervous."

Before I have a chance to process what's happening, Dexters lips are on mine, slow and teasing. I let myself get lost in it mostly because he's such a good kisser, and because it is actually distracting.

But I can't help but compare him to Edward. The guy who kissed me like he knew everything I wanted and more. Dexters kiss is nice, but it's mediocre. It's bland, it does nothing for my insides.

No butterflies. No crazy nerves.

Once we pull apart I look away from Dexter and face the football pitch, wishing I'd never come when I see his face staring back at me.

Even though I expected him here, his appearance doesn't fail to shock me to the core. I try to pull away from his gaze but I physically can't seem to part from his eyes.

He breaks the hold he has on me when he walks straight off the pitch, ignoring his fellow teammates who are calling for him to get back.

I wonder and then hope that he didn't walk off the pitch because of Dexter and I. It was unfortunate timing, but it's not like I planned it, and it's not like I owed Edward anything.

Five years was a long time, he could technically have a family by now, it's not like I research him... Often.

I focus on Dexter as he gets into this whole explanation about how his family were big on sports, especially football, when his eyes wander to the side of me. I follow them to see Jasper making his way towards us.

I should have realised something was going on when people started screaming around me but I was oblivious to it, trying hard to focus on anything but the players and the pitch.

"Bella? I'm going to need to borrow you." He says while itching the back of his ear.

An obvious show of nervousness.

"What's going on?" I ask. Wondering why in the hell, he'd need me. We hadn't spoken in over five years, not since the night I'd left Edward.

"Erm I can't say here, too much people around. Just come down to the stands, it'll only take five minutes. Then you can get back to your, ah, your boyfriend. Please?"

"Oh, he's not my boyfriend." I say, gesturing to Dexter, who looks just as confused as me.

"Go on, I'll be fine." He says, motioning for me to go with Jasper.

I get up, not knowing what else to do. Plus, curiosity gets the better of me as I wonder what Jasper wants.

We walk silently towards the pitch and he takes me through the doors and towards what smells like the locker room.

"So, you going to tell me what's going on?"

"It's Edward. He's refusing to play tod-"

"Wait, what? Edward? Jasper I'm not going to talk to him. Why do you need me?" My heart is beating out of my chest as I realise what Jasper wants of me.

"Talk some sense into him. Look, no offence, but it's your fault he ran off the pitch. It was because he seen you, with Dexter. I don't know why you came here today, but it's not exactly ideal for either of you."

"This is not my fault ok! I can't choose where Dexter decides to take me on dates, I didn't want to see Edward today. I didn't ask him to run off! I wasn't the one calling him after five years of no communication at all."

"So I didn't get the wrong number?"

We both turn to see Edward leaning against the locker room door. He's staring right at me but it doesn't seem as if he can see me. It's almost like he's looking through me.

"I'll just leave you two to it then." I watch Jasper walk off and contemplate on running after him, or even running past him but I don't.

I stay, and I wait because this needs to be done. Things need to be said.

"Why aren't you out there playing?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "I wouldn't have been able to play knowing you were sitting there with _Dexter Clayton_." He says his name with such disgust it shocks me. Dexter has done nothing to Edward. As far as I know they hadn't even ever met.

"What I do with my personal life has nothing to do with you. There's thousands of people out there waiting for you, your team is counting on you. You can't just refuse to play."

"I'm the captain, I can do what I want." His words exude cockiness, arrogance and everything I hate.

"See, that's it. Right there! That's why I can't be around you. _That _is why I walked away all those years ago."

"Really? I always thought it was because you couldn't handle me, you couldn't handle your feelings. Couldn't handle anything in your life." Even after all this time, he knows the exact words to say to push my buttons.

"Fuck you, don't you dare put all of this on me! I was a kid, I had barely turned eighteen."

"Oh but you were woman enough to just walk away? That made you strong did it? Knowing you could just wrap me around your finger and then drop me whenever you wanted."

I can tell by his face he believes every word he's saying, and it hurts. I didn't ever think that was how he took what happened.

"It wasn't like that. I wasn't ready. You said it yourself, I was childish. You're Edward fucking Masen, I was just little old Bella. I wasn't enough for you."

"How do you know you weren't enough for me? How do you know, huh?"

"I was young but I wasn't dumb, I wasn't ignorant. Everyone knows what football players lifestyles are like. I couldn't live up to what you needed."

"God dammit. I needed _you_." He shouts at me.

"Don't be so stupid Edward, no you didn't!" I pull at my hair, trying to make him understand that I wasn't what he needed or wanted. It was the idea of me. The idea of a normal life. "You can't take the fact that I didn't fuck you within minutes of meeting you. It's all a game to you. I'm just the one that got away. The one you couldn't conquer."

"Don't try and tell me what I need, or how I feel."

"Well, what do you _need _Edward? Huh? Let's just get it out of our system, come on." I walk over to him in a frenzy, un-buttoning the front of my playsuit.

He perks up within seconds, his anger fading as lust takes over his face. I grab his hands and put them on my covered breasts.

He closes his eyes but opens them seconds after, pulling himself away from me. "Stop it."

"No, come on." I grab his hand back and pull him inside the locker room. His body hits the wall as I push him against it.

If this is what he wants, it's what he was going to get. Was I ready to lose my virginity? Especially in a dirty, smelly locker room? No, I wasn't.

But I refused to believe we were more than itches we both needed sratching.

"Isabella. Stop."

"Why? Isn't this what you wanted? We can get it out of the way and then go about our lives, right? Come on, fuck me Edward."

I undo the tie on his shorts and pull them down roughly. His hands are on my shoulders and even though he keeps telling me to stop, he does nothing to move me as I grab his cock in my hand.

He moans loud as I palm him. He tries to kiss me on the lips but I move my head from his.

No kissing. This needs to be fast, I say to myself, even though I want nothing more than to kiss him.

My back hits the wall as he switches places with me. He grabs my hands in his and pushes them high above my head. "I said, stop."

His close to me now, his words are practically being said right into my mouth. I push at his body, not wanting him close like this. Not when he can make something as small as his hands in mine so intimate.

"Fine. Get off me then."

"When I fuck you Isabella, I assure you, it won't be in the boys locker room, and it won't be in a situation like this." I shiver at his words, hating myself for reacting like this.

Why is it he affects me like this? Why am I constantly going back and forth with my thoughts? Why do I act like two different people? Why am I being so indecisive?

"You missed your chance. Whatever _this _is, it stops now."

I push at him but he doesn't move. "A few minutes ago you were ready to hop on my dick, but now you can't stand to be around me. What's changed?" He says, whispering to me.

I don't know. You. Me. Us. Everything.

His lips hover over mine, so close to kissing me. I shamelessly lift myself up to meet his mouth.

Our lips meet and all of a sudden I feel complete. I feel whole. I feel like the Bella I've been trying to lose the past five years. My nerves go crazy as our mouths open, our tongues pushing and pulling, teasing.

I bite down on his tongue and our kiss goes from sensual to sexy within seconds. His mouth devours mine, I feel like I'm the only source of air for him. I feel worshipped. His kiss makes me feel worthy.

I pull on his hair, needing more of him. Needing anything I can get my hands on. After five years of seperation, this kiss isn't enough for me. Kissing him for the rest of my life wouldn't be enough.

It's nothing like our first kisses, those were full of lust, they were practice runs. This kiss is everything I'd hoped for and more. It's passionate, hard, loving, hot.

It's perfect.

**Authors Note:**

**Well well? How did you like the long awaited reunion between our favourite couple?**

**Let me know! **

**Also I'd love it if you could check out my new fanfic - **

_**'Deal with the Devil.'**_

_When her brother crosses the wrong family, it is up to Bella to fix things. Even if that means becoming everything she isn't, a protector, a fighter, a survivor. Forced to right his wrongs, Bella is thrown into a world unlike hers and finds herself negotiating with the Devil himself, who definitely looks like the angel he once was._

**It has the whole push/pull, love/hate relationship between Edward and Bella. But I feel as if there's definitely elements of humour in it, aswell as it being kind of a thriller. I'm super excited for it, especially to see how you guys like it! **

**Thanks for reading guys, I love you all. X**


End file.
